La dernière danse
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE] Parfois, nos silences en disent plus longs sur nous même que nos actions … histoire « Rodneycentric », GEN. Sorte d'épilogue pour Trinity, saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _La dernière danse_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Spoiler** : après l'épisode Trinity, saison 2 (pour le résumé de cet épisode rendez-vous sur le site Gateship(tiret)One(point)Net !) avant Instinct, microscopique référence à Condemned, saison 2.

**Résumé** : parfois, nos silences en disent plus longs sur nous-même que nos actions … histoire « Rodneycentric », GEN. Epilogue pour Trinity, saison 2.

**Warning** : noir, _très_ noir, soit vous voulez savoir de quoi il retourne et dans ce cas, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre à la **_NBP numérotée 1_**, soit, vous vous sentez capables de lire sans savoir, et dans ce cas bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Pfffffiouuuu ! Bah, non, toujours pas à moi, mais bon, justement je faisais ma lettre au Père Noël …

_"To sleep, perchance to dream …"_

**Hamlet, William Shakespeare, 1564-1616, Dramaturge anglais**

**Prologue**

Rodney regardait les vagues déferler sur le ponton. Il aimait les voir s'écraser sur les blocs de grès et de métal d'Atlantis.

Il aimait cette puissance associée à l'océan. Une puissance que peu de chose pouvait stopper comme ils l'avaient appris l'année dernière lors de la terrible tempête qui avait failli détruire la Cité. Seul le bouclier construit par les anciens leur avait permis de sauver Atlantis. Ca et un petit coup de main de la nature.

L'océan était indestructible.

Rodney pouvait sentir les embruns sur son visage, les rafales de vent le cingler, il était trempé mais il ne bougeait pas.

Il se tenait, debout, tout au bout du ponton, les vagues se déchaînant autour de lui.

Rodney ferma les yeux.

Ce serait si facile. Si facile d'en finir. Il lui suffirait de faire un pas en avant. Juste un petit pas, et l'océan l'engloutirait et il n'y aurait plus rien.

Ni question, ni peine, ni indifférence.

Juste … _rien_.

Il avança un peu. Les vagues venaient lécher ses pieds, on aurait presque dit de longs doigts essayant de le saisir, de l'emmener avec eux.

Il fit un autre pas.

Ce serait facile, si facile … Il lui suffirait d'avancer encore, juste un pas et tout ce qui se serait passé ces deux derniers mois serait effacé.

Juste un pas et il trouverait l'oubli.

Peut-être …

**TBC**

**(1) Comme diraient nos amis anglais : _Non consensual sex_ (abus sexuels et/ou viol). Aucune description détaillée mais certains passages sont assez intenses. **La phrase en exergue est tirée du célèbre monologue d'Hamlet qui commence par le non moins célèbre "être ou ne pas être … ». Dans cette scène, sombrant déjà dans la folie et ne voyant aucun moyen de s'en sortir, Hamlet examine la solution ultime : le suicide, "To die, to sleep-/No more." Seulement son âme torturée est effrayée à l'idée que même la mort ne puisse le délivrer de ses tourments. Cette scène est le cœur de la pièce en ce qu'elle révèle les émotions d'Hamlet. Elle est je trouve, appropriée aussi à ce que ressent Rodney dans cette fic : abandonner ou continuer ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**oOo**

_**1 –** « (…) Je vous ai gardé pour la fin, parce que franchement, je détesterais penser que les récents évènements ont de manière permanente, entaché la foi que vous avez en mes capacités, ou votre confiance en moi. Si c'est le cas, j'espère que je pourrais vous prouver que je la mérite toujours »_

_Le Colonel le fixait, son regard distant. Il finit par lui répondre._

_« Ca pourrait prendre un peu de temps. »_

_Rodney sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il avait cru que le Colonel lui pardonnerait, qu'il accepterait de lui donner une seconde chance._

_Sheppard entra dans le transporteur et se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres._

_« Mais je suis sûr que vous y parviendrez, si vous vous en donnez la peine. » (2)_

**oOo**

Il avait détruit les 3/4 d'un système solaire – enfin les 5/6ème pour être exact – détruit, anéanti. Pouf, plus rien. Ou plutôt kaboum, plus rien.

Rodney avait été si sûr de lui. Si sûr de pouvoir réussir là où les Anciens avaient échoué. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui l'avait motivé : la soif de connaissance ? Le désir d'être reconnu comme le génie incontesté de ces deux galaxies ?Avait-il voulu rendre hommage à Collins, comme il l'avait dit au Colonel Sheppard, ou bien était-ce là un alibi ? Cette mort avait-il été l'écran de fumée idéal pour cacher son ego ?

Rodney s'était posé toutes ses questions mais il avait été incapable d'y répondre en toute honnêteté. Il avait l'impression que la réponse était « oui » et « non » à toute. Et ça c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était excusé. Auprès d'Elisabeth, de Zélenka, de Caldwel. Et de Sheppard.

Il n'avait pas menti. Il avait vraiment gardé Sheppard pour la fin parce que l'opinion de celui-ci était importante pour lui. Non, ce n'était pas son opinion qui était importante, c'était son amitié.

Rodney aimait croire que c'était ce qu'ils étaient devenus tous les deux. Des amis. Il n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup. Les gens le considéraient comme quelqu'un d'arrogant et de détestable. Et alors ? Il était un génie, et le génie ne souffre pas la médiocrité. Qu'aurait-il du faire toutes ces années, faire semblant d'être autre chose que ce qu'il était, à savoir quelqu'un de brillant, juste pour satisfaire ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir un QI aussi élevé que le sien, à savoir, les trois quart de ceux avec qui ils travaillaient, juste pour satisfaire aux « bonnes convenances » ! Pas question.

Rodney n'aimait pas le mensonge. D'abord, il ne souhaitait pas mentir sur lui-même – que les gens le prennent tel qu'il est, ou bien qu'il l'oublient ! – et puis, il n'était pas très doué pour le mensonge. Même s'il l'avait voulu – et il avait eu l'occasion d'essayer plus d'une fois – il ne parvenait pas à jouer l'affable et aimable scientifique. Son naturel revenait un peu trop vite au galop !

Mais avec Sheppard, c'avait été différent. Le Major l'avait immédiatement pris comme il était, ne cherchant pas à lui rabattre son caquet. Ils s'étaient tous les deux glissés dans une relation mi amicale, mi filiale, où les sarcasmes et les piques se succédaient aux moments de réelle intensité. Des moments vrais. Des moments où Sheppard appréciaient McKay pour ce qu'il était, des moments ou il lui confiait sa vie et parfois même, celle des autres. Comme dans cette cave sur Dagan (3), avec Kolya, ou pendant le siège (3).

Ce qui rendait plus difficile encore le traitement auquel le Colonel le soumettait depuis la destruction de Dorandan.

Cela avait commencé avec les missions d'exploration. Sheppard ne lui adressait tout simplement plus la parole. Oh, il lui parlait, mais juste pour lui donner des ordres ou pour le remettre à sa place s'il faisait mine de prendre une initiative. Au début, Rodney avait voulu s'insurger, lui répondre avec sa verve habituelle mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Le regard que lui jetait Sheppard. C'était celui d'un étranger. Celui de quelqu'un qui le jaugeait, qui attendait qu'il commette une erreur. Une autre erreur. Alors Rodney s'était tu. C'était sa pénitence et il l'acceptait.

Teyla ne lui parlait pas davantage mais cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ce que Rodney avait fait avec le projet Arctarus. Manifestement, quelque chose la tracassait, et si elle ne parlait pas à Rodney, elle n'adressait pas davantage la parole à Sheppard. Rodney avait remarqué que l'athosienne évitait Ronon (4). Résultat, Rodney s'était retrouvé à discuter avec ce dernier. Enfin, discuté était un bien grand mot : Dex était du genre Chewbacca. Il poussait plutôt des espèces de grognements que des mots parfaitement articulés mais ce n'était pas très grave.

Tout plutôt que de se retrouver seul.

Encore une fois.

**oOo**

Elisabeth avait décidé de quelques changements au sein du département scientifique. Pas radical, non, juste humiliant. Elle avait chargé Zélenka de « superviser » son travail. Superviser ! Il n'avait plus eu de personne vérifiant son travail derrière son dos depuis, depuis l'âge de 16 ans !

La réaction d'Elisabeth était normale. Comme Sheppard, elle n'avait plus confiance en lui et même si Rodney pouvait voir que la tâche qui lui avait été confiée, répugnait à Zelenka, il s'était plié à cette nouvelle règle.

Pénitence, pénitence.

Là aussi, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait serré les dents et fermé les yeux lorsque Elisabeth avait annoncé la nouvelle, lors d'un briefing général. Après tout, cela aurait pu être pire, sa baby-sitter aurait pu être Kavanaugh !

Il était trop heureux de ne pas avoir été remplacé, ni dans l'équipe de Sheppard, ni à la tête de l'équipe scientifique. Cela voulait dire qu'ils lui laissaient une seconde chance, non ? Qu'il le croyait capable de … de … de se racheter !

Et cette pensée était rassurante. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin : continuer à travailler et à participer à des missions pour trouver le moyen de regagner leur confiance et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Tout serait comme avant.

**TBC**

(2) Traduction de l'échange entre Mckay et Sheppard à la fin de l'épisode Trinity (voir la VO sur le site de Gateshiponenet).

(3) Respectivement épisode The Brotherhood/La communauté des quinze, saison 1 et The siege/Assiégés partie 3, saison 2.

(4) Ronon a, de sang froid, exécuté son ancien maître d'arme et Teyla a promis de garder le secret, mais je pense, connaissant le profond dégoût de la jeune femme pour la duplicité, que cela doit lui peser (Episode Trinity, saison 2).


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**oOo**

**2 –** P5X-339. Mendecia (5).

C'est l'équipe du Major Lorne qui était entrée en contact avec les leaders de cette planète. Pas n'importe quelle planète : Mendacia abritait une civilisation dont la technologie était très avancée, pas autant que celle des anciens, mais plus que celle des terriens.

C'était inespéré.

Depuis leur arrivée dans la galaxie de Pégase, les terriens n'avaient rencontré que deux peuples dont la technologie était avancée : les Génii, civilisation pré-nucléaire, et les Olésiens, malheureusement aujourd'hui disparus (6).

Elisabeth avait la ferme intention de ne pas laisser passer cette chance. Trouver des alliés contre les wraith n'était pas des plus faciles ! Elle s'était elle-même rendue sur Mendecia pour rencontrer les leaders de ce peuple, les mendeciens, et avait été reçue les bras ouverts. Elle avait été invitée à visiter les immenses bâtiments abritant les laboratoires de recherches de Mendecia, guidé par le responsable de ces derniers, le Docteur Marcus Elfidian.

Elfidian leur expliqua ce qu'ils étaient parvenus à élaborer une petite centaine d'années auparavant : un bouclier résistant aux assauts des vaisseaux wraith. Ce bouclier reposait sur un générateur superpuissant utilisant une énergie très proche de celle générée par un E2PZ, mais largement améliorée. Un bouclier se trouvait au dessus des trois cités de Mendecia. Ne craignant plus les attaques wraith, les mendeciens avaient pu travailler à la construction de vaisseaux spatiaux et d'armes de combat. Les mendeciens étaient cependant conscients que leur survie exigeait qu'ils améliorent sans cesse leur niveau technologique et ils étaient donc ravis de pouvoir échanger avec les Terriens.

Rodney était arrivé avec Zélenka et une petite dizaine de scientifiques pour travailler avec les mendeciens.

**oOo**

Rodney était extatique. Les relevés étaient on ne peut plus clair : ces gens avaient réussi à développer une énergie plus puissante que les E2PZ. S'ils pouvaient bénéficier de cette technologie sur Atlantis, la Cité serait une fois pour toute à l'abri des attaques wraith.

Et bien sûr, ce serait à Rodney de s'en assurer. Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de récupérer la confiance d'Elisabeth.

Et surtout celle de Sheppard.

**oOo**

Deux yeux gris fixaient les terriens qui s'affairaient dans le laboratoire principal, celui du générateur. Il était facile de différencier les scientifiques du contingent militaire : les scientifiques portaient tous des tee-shirt bleu ciel et des pantalons beige. Ridicule. On avait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient « étiquetés ».

Les yeux suivirent un moment les mouvements devant eux.

Les terriens avaient amené du matériel sur Mendecia, essentiellement des ordinateurs et cette technologie ancienne, les détecteurs d'énergie. Et bien sûr, les, comment les appelaient ils au fait ? Ah, oui, les puddle jumper.

Ces gens étaient à la fois ridicules et puérils mais leur technologie méritait d'être étudiée. Cet échange serait bénéfique à leurs deux peuples, mais l'homme aux yeux gris espérait surtout qu'il lui serait bénéfique à _lui_.

Il avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait Atlantis, la Cité perdue des Anciens, de découvrir les merveilles qu'elle recélait.

Ses yeux voyagèrent une fois encore sur les terriens et ils stoppèrent sur l'un d'eux.

L'homme n'était pas habillé comme les autres. Il portait un ensemble gris noir et bleu. Curieux. Il examina un moment les interactions de l'homme avec le reste de l'équipe.

Le scientifique terrien lançait des ordres avec assurance, allait d'un poste informatique à un autre, tapotait parfois sur un clavier, pour effectuer sans doute quelque corrections, hochait la tête puis repartait. Les autres l'écoutaient et lui obéissaient. Un petit homme aux cheveux en bataille le suivait de près, relevant régulièrement ses _lunettes_, étrange appendice de correction visuelle. Un assistant certainement. L'homme en gris était manifestement le responsable de l'équipe.

Les yeux examinèrent l'homme. Il n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un bel homme, un peu trop en chair, pas assez grand. Le terrien se tourna vers son assistant. Deux yeux bleus, brillant d'excitation,rencontrèrent brièvement les siens puis se retournèrent, complètement absorbés par leur tâche. Les mains, longues et élégantes, courraient sur le clavier d'un de ses curieux petits ordinateurs portables.

Hummmm, oui, il avait hâte de venir sur Atlantis.

Et pas seulement pour la technologie ancienne.

**oOo**

Elisabeth et Caldwell étaient arrivés à un arrangement avec les leaders de Mendecia. Toute une équipe de scientifiques mendeciens allaient venir sur Atlantis, dans le but notamment d'examiner la possibilité d'une adaptation du bouclier de la Cité avec la technologie mendecienne.

Elisabeth avait tenu un rapide briefing dans la salle de réunion principale.

« Bien, le docteur Elfidian sera ici avec son équipe dans quelques heures, le Colonel Caldwell a chargé le Lieutenant Wallace de se charger de sa sécurité. Nous ne voulons aucun, » elle s'arrêta, cherchant un moment ses mots, les yeux fixés sur Rodney, « _problème_ sur cette mission qui, je vous le rappelle, estcapitale pour la survie de notre base. Et peut-être même, pour celle de la Terre. »

Rodney faisait semblant de taper sur son ordinateur.

Il avait très bien compris ce que voulait dire Elisabeth et un moment, il avait même cru qu'elle allait parler de « ratage », mais le docteur Weir était avant tout un diplomate et elle était habituée à cacher sa pensée sous des mots neutres.

Rodney avait reçu cinq sur cinq : pas de vague, pas de bêtise. Seulement, Elisabeth n'avait rien à craindre parce qu'il ne comptait pas « rater » cette mission.

Il allait être celui qui sauverait Atlantis.

Et peut-être même son amitié avec Sheppard.

**TBC**

(5) Mot extrapolé du mot Mendacium qui signifie _mensonge_ en latin.

(6) Episode Condemned, saison 2.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**oOo**

**3 –**« Docteur Elfidian, bienvenue sur Atlantis. »

Elisabeth se tenait devant la Porte des Etoiles et accueillait les scientifiques mendeciens. Sheppard et Caldwell se trouvaient à ses côtés.

« Docteur Weir, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Et surtout de pouvoir venir ici ! »

Elisabeth lui sourit.

« Oui, je sais cela fait ça, la première fois. Venez, je vais vous présenter l'équipe avec laquelle vous allez travailler. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers, discutant comme de vieux amis venant de se retrouver. Elisabeth fit entrer la petite équipe mendecienne dans la salle de réunion. Zelenka se trouvait déjà là. Elisabeth fronça les sourcils.

« Le Docteur McKay n'est pas encore arrivé ? »

Zelenka haussa les épaules, ais avait l'air un peu embarrassé.

« Heu, non, je crois qu'il y a encore des problèmes avec le sas du hangar au jumper, il travaillait dessus ce matin et … »

« Bien, dans ce cas, je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Nous allons commencer cette réunion sans lui. Docteur Elfidian, messieurs, si vous voulez bien prendre place.»

Elisabeth se tourna vers le scientifique Mendecien.

« Messieurs, je vous présente le Docteur Radeck Zelenka chargé de ce projet. Il dirigera l'équipe qui travaillera sur le bouclier ainsi que sur le générateur. »

Elfidian adressa un large sourire à Zelenka et porta sa main contre sa poitrine, en geste de salutation. Zelenka copia son geste et ils prient tous place autour de la table.

« Docteur Elfidian, c'est un honneur de travailler avec vous. Ce que vous avez réalisé sur Mendecia est tout simplement grandiose ! »

Elfidian se mit à rire.

« Docteur Zelenka, vous me flattez, mais je ne peux revendiquer la paternité du générateur, ou bien encore du bouclier, quoique mes équipes aient largement amélioré ce système. Le générateur a été inventé il y a de cela une bonne centaine d'années, après une Sélection particulièrement sévère, je dois le dire. Mais nous avons reconstruit et nous sommes plus forts que jamais. J'espère pouvoir vous aider à vous protéger vous et les votres et … »

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée impromptue de McKay.

« Désolé, désolé, un petit contretemps. »

Rodney s'installa entre Zelenka et Elisabeth. Cette dernière le regardait l'air sévère. Elle se tourna vers Elfidian.

« Docteur, je vous présente le docteur Rodney McKay, il assistera le docteur Zelenka. »

Rodney fit un signe de tête au scientifique mendecien.

« Par ailleurs, pour votre sécurité, le Colonel Caldwell vous a assigné le Lieutenant Wallace. Il servira aussi d'agent de liaison. »

Le militaire debout derrière le Colonel Caldwell adressa un petit signe à Elfidian.

« Nous allons vous conduire à vos quartiers et ensuite, les docteurs Zelenka et McKay prendront le relais. »

Elfidian courba la tête en signe de respect puis de leva et suivit le Lieutenant Wallace, ses quatre compagnons sur ses traces.

**oOo**

Rodney regarda distraitement les mendeciens quitté la salle de réunion et se leva pour rattraper Sheppard. Il le rejoignit alors qu'il se trouvait déjà en haut des escaliers menant au hangar à Jumper.

« Colonel ! Colonel ! »

Sheppard s'arrêta, poussa un soupir et se baissa les yeux vers lui.

« McKay qu'est-ce que vous voulez. »

Rodney nota le ton agacé. Evidemment. Mais bientôt, bientôt ça allait changer. Il prit une large inspiration avant d'affronter le militaire.

« Voici mon rapport pour P2X-123. J'ai raté le débriefing. Un problème avec le sas d'ouverture du hangar à Jumper. » Il avait lâché tout ça d'une traite et du reprendre son souffle. « Enfin, bref, j'ai eu le temps de parcourir les résultats du MALP et ils ne montrent pas de … »

« Vous ne venez pas avec nous sur P2X-123. »

Rodney cligna des yeux un instant.

« Pardon ? »

« Elisabeth vous a assigné à l'équipe qui va bosser avec les mendeciens. »

« Oh. »

Rodney fixait le Colonel. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi dire et était visiblement mal à l'aise, ce qui, d'une certaine manière, réconforta Rodney. Sheppard repris.

« Nous récupérons le Docteur Lewis de l'équipe de Wallace. »

A cette annonce, Rodney explosa.

« Lewis ! Mais il n'a que deux missions d'exploration à son actif, dont une lors de laquelle je dois vous rappeler qu'il a fait exploser …. »

Rodney se tu, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire. Lewis avait causé une surcharge en connectant son ordinateur tout ce qu'il y avait de plus terrestre avec le matériel Ancien d'un bâtiment en ruine. Une catastrophe en effet ! Rodney se rappelait avoir vertement réprimandé le jeune homme pour sa négligence.

Rodney quant à lui avait juste fait exploser un système solaire. Il poussa un soupir et leva les yeux vers Sheppard.

« Oui, et bien, je suppose qu'il faut qu'il » Rodney soupira avant de reprendre « qu'il s'entraîne un peu. »

Sheppard le fixait. Le Colonel resta un moment sans rien dire et Rodney commençait à trouver ce silence pesant. Sheppard finit enfin par lui répondre.

« Oui, je suis sûr qu'avec _lui_ tout se passera bien. »

Sheppard tourna le dos à Rodney et s'éloigna.

Rodney resta un long moment sur les marches, les techniciens allant et venant autour de lui. _Je suis sûr qu'avec lui tout se passera bien. _Avec lui.Rodney sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Il y a encore quelques semaines de cela, c'est à son propos que Sheppard aurait dit ça. Rodney finit par bouger, remontant une à une les marches. Il marcha un moment sans but précis puis pris le chemin du laboratoire d'un pas plus déterminé.

C'était _là_ qu'il regagnerait la confiance du Major.

**oOo**

Cela faisait maintenant huit jours que l'équipe de scientifiques mendeciens se trouvait sur Atlantis et le travail avançait lentement. Il avait fallu expliquer aux mendeciens les principes de base de l'E2PZ et de leur côté, les mendeciens avaient du exposer ceux de leur super générateur. Cette première phase était longue mais essentiel : la moindre erreur pourrait être fatale. Et Rodney ne voulait pas d'erreur.

Il refaisait deux à trois fois tous ses calculs et multipliait les simulations. Même Zelenka semblait trouver qu'il en faisait un peu trop. Mais Rodney savait qu'il ne devait pas se tromper.

Trop de chose était en jeu.

**oOo**

Il l'avait observé toute cette semaine.

Le docteur McKay était brillant. Presque autant que lui. Ses méthodes de travail étaient curieuses, tantôt brouillonnes, tantôt tatillonnes à l'excès, reflétant la manière dont son cerveau fonctionnait. Parfois, une idée surgissait, et ses mains se mettaient à « parler » tentant de convoyer les pensées que la parole avait du mal à suivre. Lorsque cela se produisait, il avait du mal à quitter les mains des yeux, leur ballet étrangement fascinant.

McKay n'était pas apprécié de ses pairs. Enfin, d'une grande majorité. Il avait en fait, appris que le docteur avait détruit, par simple prétention et l'ambition de gagner un prix fort rechercher sur la Terre, tout un système solaire ! Rien que ça.

Il était clair que beaucoup ressentait la présence de McKay à leur côté comme une honte. Certains ne cachaient pas leur dégoût de devoir travailler avec lui. Du dégoût mais sans doute aussi de la jalousie.

Il connaissait ça lui aussi.

Mais McKay semblait se fiche éperdument de tout ça. Bien au contraire, il donnait des ordres et chacun s'exécutait sans broncher, alors que le scientifique qui était officiellement le responsable de ce projet était le docteur Zelenka, qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un assistant. C'était exactement le rôle qu'il jouait : l'assistant fidèle qui vous rappelait l'heure des réunions de débriefing, l'heure des repas ainsi que celle où il devenait nécessaire de partir se coucher.

C'était parfait.

Il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire pour _convaincre_ le docteur McKay …

**TBC …**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**_Caveat lector_ ! Quelques passages intenses dans cette partie, vous êtes prévenus …**

**oOo**

**4 –**Rodney aurait aimé que les choses aillent un peu plus vite, mais il savait aussi que c'était impossible. Il devait rester prudent, s'autocontrôler en quelque sorte.

Ils étaient toujours en train d'explorer leurs technologies mutuelles, seul moyen de savoir si elles étaient compatibles. Cela signifiait des heures et des heures en labo. Rodney se demandait d'ailleurs à quand remontait sa sortie du laboratoire ? Hier ? Avant-hier ? Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre à ce niveau et il était difficile de se faire une idée exacte de l'écoulement du temps.

Son estomac émit soudain un grognement. Okay, ça c'était un signe qui ne trompait pas : midi ou soir, il devait être l'heure de manger. Rodney fouilla dans le tiroir de son bureau à la recherche d'une barre chocolatée. Rien. Super, il allait devoir aller à la cafétéria et il perdrait du temps et …

« Rodney ! »

Rodney tourna la tête. Zelenka se tenait devant lui l'air manifestement excédé, son PALM à la main.

« Rodney, nous avons une réunion avec le Docteur Weir et le Colonel Caldwell. Vous avez oublié ? »

Réunion ? Quelle réunion … Rodney tapota sur son ordinateur et là, en jolies lettres rouges, il était écrit sous le mercredi 19 novembre 2005 : réunion, W et C. Ah, cette réunion là !

« Heu, oui, oui, je suis prêt, juste une minute. »

Il leva un doigt en, l'air. Zelenka le regardait, puis jetait des coups d'oeil furtifs à sa montre. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait envie de taper du pied et de trépigner. Rodney récupéra ce dont il avait besoin pour cette fameuse réunion, bien qu'il n'ait pas une idée précise de son ordre du jour, et se tourna vers Zelenka.

«Okay, allons-y. »

**oOo**

La réunion s'était bien passée. En fait, elle s'était même remarquablement bien passée !

Rodney avait laissé Zelenka et le docteur Elfidian faire leurs rapports respectifs sur les progrès de leur projet, après tout, il n'était pas le responsable de celui-ci, mais Zelenka, et le mendecien, n'avaient cessé de le citer et tout au long de cette réunion ç'avait été « Rodney ceci » et « Le docteur McKay cela », si bien qu'à la fin, Elisabeth lui avait adressé son plus beau sourire et l'avait félicité.

Comme avant Dorandan, Rodney pouvait voir qu'elle était fière de ce qu'il avait accompli.

Rodney était resté un peu surpris, avait marmonné quelques inepties dans sa barbe et Elisabeth avait juste continué à lui sourire. Ils étaient ensuite allés tous manger à la cafétéria.

Ce repas fut un des meilleurs que Rodney ait partagé avec ses collègues depuis bien longtemps.

**oOo**

Il regardait le docteur McKay assis non loin de lui à la longue table dressée pour le dîner. Le terrien souriait, discutant de manière enthousiaste avec le Docteur Weir et avec le docteur Zelenka.

S'il avait encore des doutes sur la manière de procéder, après ce meeting, il n'en avait plus.

Ce soir, il allait tester la validité de ses hypothèses, et qui sait, passer un bon moment.

**oOo**

Rodney se tenait près de la large baie vitrée qui se trouvait dans ses quartiers. Il était assis par terre et frissonnait. Il avait réglé la température de la pièce à presque 25° Celsius, avait enfilé deux sweaters et sa polaire rouge, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait toujours aussi froid. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait plus jamais chaud. Les frissons redoublèrent. Rodney posa sa tête contre la vitre.

Curieux la vie non ? Un moment, tout va bien, si merveilleusement bien, comme après cette réunion, et puis soudain … soudain tout s'effondre. Rodney se demanda un court instant si une théorie scientifique serait capable d'expliquer ça. Non bien sûr, la science n'expliquait pas tout … Elle ne pouvait certainement pas expliquer ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

Rodney poussa un soupir et se leva doucement. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, et certaines parties de celui-ci plus que d'autres. Lorsqu'il se leva, il aperçu une tâche par terre. Rouge.

Génial, il n'avait plus qu'à se changer. Encore. Peut-être devrait-il se résoudre à mettre quelque chose, des mouchoirs ou bien encore des protections hygiéniques. Il avait l'impression d'être comme ces personnes âgées atteintes d'incontinence.

Rodney se fraya un chemin vers sa petite salle de bain. Ses mouvements étaient lents. Oui, décidément, il avait tout de la personne âgée. Que lui fallait-il aussi, un déambulateur ? Arrivé là, il se déshabilla et pendant un court moment, capta la vision de son corps dans le miroir. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir, il savait ce qui se trouvaient là : des traces de doigts, comme des tatouages rouges et bleus sur ses poignets, ses bras, ses hanches, des griffures sur son dos et son torse et au moins deux morsures sur son cou et près de son épaule gauche.

Rodney ouvrit le robinet et entra sous la douche. Il laissa l'eau cascader sur son corps, la pression, comme de multiples petits doigts, massait ses muscles endoloris. Il vit l'eau prendre une teinte rouge puis rose à ses pieds avant de redevenir enfin transparente. Propre. Il cligna des yeux. Si seulement c'était si simple, si seulement il pouvait à nouveau se sentir propre juste après une douche.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage et Rodney mit sa tête sous l'eau. Comme le sang, ses larmes disparurent elles aussi, réduites à de simples filets d'eau transparente.

**oOo**

Au début, Rodney avait cru que ce serait simple.

Sûrement, quelqu'un allait s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait rien dire, la menace qui lui avait faite était claire : s'il parlait, les mendeciens retourneraient sur Mendecia et avec eux tout espoir d'améliorer les défenses d'Atlantis contre les wraith.

Alors Rodney n'avait riendit.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il s'était contenté d'attendre, attendre que quelqu'un réagisse, qu'on lui pose la question, toute simple : « que s'est il passé ? » Il y aurait eu enquête, il aurait été à l'infirmerie, Carson l'aurait examiné et la vérité aurait éclaté au grand jour, et cela n'aurait pas été sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Mais rien ne se passa. Personne ne lui demanda pourquoi il avait pris une journée de repos lui qui habituellement travaillait 24 h sur 24, personne ne s'étonna de le voir porter un tee-shirt à manche longue alors qu'il devait faire au moins 30° Celsius dans la salle des générateurs, personne ne lui posa de question.

Personne ne s'inquiéta.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**_Caveat lector_ ! Quelques passages intenses dans cette partie, vous êtes prévenus … (7)**

**oOo**

**5 – **Rodney pleurait, ce qui d'ailleurs l'étonnait beaucoup parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il avait épuisé toutes ses réserves de larmes pour disons, les dix prochaines années à venir. Il essuya ses joues contre les draps.

Il était allongé sur le lit installé à la hâte pour accueillir les mendeciens. Des lits plus grands que ceux qu'ils avaient amenés avec eux de la Terre, il y avait maintenant presque deux ans de cela. Rodney se souvenait même avoir du faire faire sur mesure son matelas médical : les sommiers étaient plus petits que la taille réglementaire d'un lit une place.

Le Daedalus essayait petit à petit de rééquiper le personnel d'Atlantis en matériel de meilleure qualité que celui avec lequel ils étaient partis. Une équipe fraîche au réveil valait mieux qu'une équipe ratatinée par une mauvaise nuit. Mais pour le moment, ces fameux lits n'équipaient qu'une partie du personnel, ainsi que les quartiers d'hôtes.

Curieusement, Rodney était reconnaissant de ce choix. Au moins, dans un lit deux places, il pouvait se pelotonner le plus loin possible du mendecien. En fait, il se trouvait si près du bord que s'il bougeait, il y aurait toutes les chances qu'il tombe.

Rodney se moucha dans les draps. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de pleurer. Ne serait-ce que pour le bruit. Il n'avait aucune envie de réveiller l'homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit. Il prit une large inspiration et reporta son attention sur la baie.

La plupart des chambres octroyées aux mendeciens se trouvaient équipées d'une baie vitrée donnant sur l'océan, preuve supplémentaire qu'Elisabeth et Cladwell prenaient à cœur le bien-être de ces derniers. Une belle chambre, de bons lits et même de quoi s'amuser dedans. A cette dernière pensée, Rodney étouffa un petit cri, mi ricanement mi sanglot.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi pleurait-il sur ce qui venait de se passer dans cette chambre quelques heures plus tôt, comme tous les soirs depuis plus de quinze jours ?

Rien ne l'empêchait de tout dire, de tout dévoiler. Bien sûr, il y avait la possibilité qu'ils perdent toute chance de s'équiper d'un bouclier inviolable. Mais ce n'était pas sûr. Peut-être … peut-être les mendeciens condamneraient-ils ce qui s'était passé, peut-être condamneraient-ils l'auteur des actes perpétrés contre lui … peut-être accepteraient-il de les aider malgré tout.

Peut-être …

Rodney en avait assez de pleurer, assez d'avoir peur, assez de ne jamais se sentir propre, assez d'être seul.

Demain, demain il irait voir Sheppard. Il lui dirait tout. Sheppard l'écouterait, n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient été amis.

Ca comptait non ?

**oOo**

Il s'étira et son pied rencontra une jambe. Nue. Il glissa sa main sous les draps mais le corps auquel appartenait ladite jambe se trouvait hors de portée.

Il sourit et tendit son bras jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il touche la peau, chaude et douce, encore en sueur après leurs ébats d'il y a quelques heures. Il posa sa paume contre le mollet puis remonta vers la cuisse, sentant avec délice les frissons qu'occasionnait son geste.

Ils avaient encore quelques heures avant le lever du soleil. Et il savait exactement comment les passer.

**oOo**

Rodney se tenait devant le bureau de Sheppard. Il fixait le panneau de contrôle depuis maintenant une bonne quinzaine de minutes et les techniciens et militaires qui passaient à côté de lui devaient penser qu'il était devenu timbré, à rester là, la main tendue vers la porte, sans bouger.

Ils auraient sans doute eu raison parce que c'était certainement ce qui lui arrivait. Il devenait fou. La situation était devenue insupportable et il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus vers qui se tourner.

Rodney McKay n'avait jamais compté que sur lui-même et il n'avait jamais eu à demander de l'aide pour quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il prit une large inspiration, ferma les yeux et frappa à la porte.

Un « Oui, quoi ! » étouffé lui parvint, puis la porte s'ouvrit avec ce petit _swisssss_ caractéristique.

« Ah, McKay. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous. »

McKay. Pas Rodney. C'était autre chose qui avait disparu en même temps que l'amitié de Sheppard, son prénom. _Pfiout_, envolé. Juste un nom de famille, pas _docteur_ McKay, juste McKay. S'il avait été un soldat, Rodney se demandait si le Colonel l'aurait appelé par son numéro d'identification.

« Et bien ? »

Il y avait une pointe d'agacement dans la voix du Colonel.

« Heu, oui, oui, je … Je voulais vous parlez de … des mendeciens, et … et … »

« McKay, je n'ai pas toute la journée, j'ai un débrifieng et une mission à préparer demain, alors quoi avec les mendeciens ? J'avais l'impression que les choses allaient plutôt bien, non ? Quelque chose dont nous devrions nous alarmer ? »

Et là, Rodney compris. C'était dans la voix de Sheppard, dans son regard. L'accusation. Celle qui disait « alors McKay, vous avez fini par foutre en l'air _aussi_ cette mission, hein ? » Rodney compris qu'il ne pouvait rien dire.

Parce que s'il le faisait, ce serait lui le coupable. Coupable de faire échouer cette mission scientifique essentielle pour Atlantis et pour la Terre. Coupable. Pas victime. Aux yeux de Sheppard, et certainement aussi à ceux d'Elisabeth, il serait toujours un coupable : coupable d'ambition, d'arrogance. Ils s'attendaient certainement à ce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il fasse échouer cette mission. En tout cas, c'était manifestement ce que Sheppard, assis derrière son bureau, attendait. C'était écrit sur son visage, sous entendu dans ces propos.

Un sacrifice. Voilà ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Qu'il sacrifie une part de lui-même, cet ego qui les gênait tant et qui était à l'origine de ce qui s'était passé sur Dorandan. Bien sûr, ils n'auraient pas imaginé que ce sacrifice inclurait aussi une part de son âme, n'est-ce pas. Mais peut-être pensaient-ils qu'il n'en avait pas. Que son arrogance, son génie le protégeaient de tout.

Rodney aurait voulu crier à l'injustice, hurler, frapper la baie vitrée derrière lui, mais au lieu de ça, il regarda le Colonel et d'une voix calme et sans balbutiement lui répondit.

« Les mendeciens voudraient visiter un peu la Cité. Je me demandais si le Lieutenant Wallace pourrait organiser quelque chose. »

Rodney vit Sheppard froncer les sourcils. Sans doute ne s'attendait il pas à ça. Il devait s'être attendu à recevoir un flot de récriminations et de complaintes.

« Heu, oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé directement ? »

« Le Lieutenant Wallace est votre subordonné pas le mien Colonel. Quant à la _sécurité_ de nos hôtes, elle est aussi votre responsabilité, non ? Comme celle de tous les membres de cette base. »

Rodney n'attendit pas que Sheppard lui réponde, il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Il se sentait plus léger, soulagé d'un poids. Il s'était trompé. Ces gens – Sheppard, Elisabeth – ces gens n'étaient pas ses amis. Des amis ne vous jettent pas en pâture aux lions, des amis ne vous demandent pas de changer, d'oublier qui vous êtes, de mentir. Parce que le _Docteur_ Rodney McKay serait toujours un homme arrogant, suffisant, sur de lui. C'était ce qu'il était.

Alors oui, il allait se sacrifier, oui, il allait continuer à travailler avec les mendeciens et oui, tous les soirs il se plierait aux jeux pervers de l'un d'eux. Seulement, ce sacrifice, il le faisait non pas à cause de ce qui s'était passé sur Dorandan ou pour retrouver la confiance de ceux qu'il avait cru à tort ses amis.

Il le faisait pour Atlantis, pour la Terre, pour sa sœur Jeannie. Pour lui. Il le faisait pour quelque chose de tangible, quelque chose auquel il croyait, pas pour ce qui n'avait été qu'une illusion.

**TBC**

(7) Le viol subi par les hommes n'est pas fréquent, encore qu'il soit difficile d'obtenir sur ce sujet des données statistiques fiables. En France, on estime à moins de 10 pour cent le nombre de viol commis sur des hommes (contre plus de 90 sur des femmes). Les recherches faites sur ce sujet sont essentiellement centrées sur le viol en prison, le viol comme punition de l'homosexualité (« gay bashing ») et la prostitution. Le viol masculin, en effet, ne répondrait pas aux mêmes impulsions que celui commis sur les femmes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Oui Odt, pas d'inquiétude, cette fic' se finira bien !

**_Caveat lector_ ! Quelques passages intenses dans cette partie, vous êtes prévenus … **

**oOo**

**6 – **Un mois, deux semaines, sept heures et trente, non, trente et une minutes.

Rodney n'avait jamais été du genre à tenir ce genre de compte. Sa sœur elle, adorait ça. Il se rappelait comment elle avait pris l'habitude de fêter le 91ème jour d'une relation avec chacun de ses petits amis. C'était comme un rituel. C'en était aussi devenu un pour lui. Il comptait les heures, les jours, les semaines. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux cette compulsion qu'ont les prisonniers qui sur les murs de leur prison marquent sous la forme de petits bâtons, le nombre de jours qu'ils ont passé enfermés. C'était aussi la sensation qu'il avait, d'être dans une prison, d'être pris au piège.

Mais ce qu'il comptait, c'était aussi le nombre de jour qui le séparait de sa _libération_. La mission des mendeciens n'avait été organisée que pour deux mois et leur séjour sur Atlantis touchait à sa fin. Et avec elle, Rodney espérait que ce serait aussi la fin de … la fin de tout ça. Il espérait qu'il pourrait enfin se reposer, juste dormir un peu, dormir vraiment.

Il espérait aussi qu'il pourrait oublier, mais ça c'était peu vraisemblable.

**oOo**

« Hey Rodney ! »

Rodney se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Une jeune femme se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas assuré.

« Cadman ? (8) Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Laura s'installa juste devant son établi, examinant les pièces qui s'y trouvaient. Elle en pris une dans les mains et bien évidemment, Rodney la lui repris presque immédiatement. Elle lui sourit et Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et lui tourna le dos, après avoir replacé la pièce devant lui.

« Je remplace Wallace, pour la fin de cette mission. »

Laura eu la surprise de voir Rodney se raidir, juste une fraction de seconde, puis plus rien. Peut-être l'avait-il juste imaginé. Rodney lui répondit sur un ton détaché comme s'il n'avait posé la question que pour être poli et se fichait royalement de la réponse.

« Huhu. Il a reçu un message via le Daedalus. Sa mère est malade alors il rentre sur Terre. _Donnnnnnnc_, cela va être en vous et moi ! »

La jeune femme avait ponctué sa phrase avec un petit coup d'épaule amicale. Elle savait combien elle rendait Rodney nerveuse depuis qu'ils avaient partagé le même corps et il fallait dire qu'elle aimait déstabiliser l'arrogant scientifique, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à sa réaction. Elle le vit pâlir et se pencher en avant, le souffle visiblement coupé. Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas _frappé_, juste donner une petite tape amicale rien de plus !

« Rodney, ça va. Bon sang, je suis désolée … je ne pensais pas que … »

Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'aider mais il la stoppa net.

« Non. »

Son ton était ferme. De la sueur perlait sur son front. Il se tenait, un bras tendu sur l'établi, l'autre relevé vers Laura, en un geste claire de défense.

« Non. »

« Rodney je crois que … »

« Ca va, ça va … Juste … Juste une petite crise d'hypoglycémie, rien de grave. J'ai juste besoin, » il poussa un petit soupir, porta la main à son front et essuya la sueur qui s'y trouvait, « de manger un peu … oui, c'est ça, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Il se leva, récupéra son PALM et se dirigea sans lui adresser la parole vers la sortie du vaste laboratoire. Laura le suivi des yeux. Hypoglycémie ? C'est ça oui, et elle était Reine de Sabbat. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

D'abord, elle était sûre de l'avoir à peine touché. Et puis, on parlait de Rodney McKay, l'homme qui se présentait à l'infirmerie pour une écharde au petite doigt, ou pire, un ongle incarné. Ce n'était pas des racontars. Elle le tenait d'une source sûre. Très sûre. Une source avec les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle ait jamais vu et un accent plus sexy que tous les Chippendales réunis (9). Il était clair que Rodney souffrait mais contrairement à toute attente, il ne se précipitait pas à l'infirmerie. Pire, pas une plainte, pas un gémissement. Aucune des réactions auxquelles on pouvait s'attendre avec lui.

Oui, il y avait quelque chose de très étrange. Et fois de Cadman, elle allait découvrir ce que c'était.

**oOo**

Rodney savait que cela compliquerait les choses.

Il l'avait su dès que Cadman lui avait dit qu'elle allait remplacer Wallace. Le Lieutenant Wallace, il avait pu le gérer, mais Cadman se serait une autre paire de manche. Parce qu'elle le connaissait. Et pour cause, elle avait passé plusieurs jours, coincée dans sa tête ! Difficile d'être plus proche, non ?

Avec Wallace, les choses avaient rapidement été claires. Le Lieutenant ne voulait pas de vague. Il avait reçu ses instructions de Caldwell et elles étaient simples : les mendeciens devaient se sentir chez eux. En fait, un matin en sortant des quartiers réservés aux hôtes, Rodney avait croisé Wallace. Ce dernier l'avait juste salué. Un rapide « Bonjour Monsieur. » C'est tout. Rodney se rappelait que ce matin là, il lui avait fallu près de vingt minutes pour regagner ses propres quartiers, marchant comme un vieillard, et encore vingt bonnes minutes pour essayer de se redonner une figure humaine. Mais tout ce que Wallace avait trouvé à lui dire ç'avait été « Bonjour Monsieur » !

Wallace, le fidèle Lieutenant aux ordres de Caldwell, _savait_. Du moins, il devait se douter de quelque chose. Mais il avait choisi de se taire.

D'une certaine manière, son silence arrangeait Rodney. Parce que maintenant c'était trop tard pour parler de toute manière. Il avait accepté de se plier aux quatre volontés de ce pervers depuis trop longtemps. S'il disait quoique ce soit maintenant, ce serait sans doute lui qui passerait pour un pervers. Un amateur de SDM peut-être ? L'idée lui arracha un petit sourire. SDM, lui qui détestait souffrir !

Il allait devoir être plus prudent c'était tout. Relever sa garde. Tout à l'heure, il avait bien failli se découvrir. S'il avait perdu connaissance – franchement, pendant un moment, des petites étoiles blanches s'étaient mises à danser devant ses yeux et il avait bien cru qu'il allait avoir un malaise ! – Beckett aurait été découvert.

C'était de ça qu'il avait le plus peur maintenant. Que diraient les autres s'ils découvraient ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il était devenu. Il devait l'éviter à tout prix.

**oOo**

Un mois, deux semaines, trois jours et douze minutes.

Il pouvait le faire. Il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps maintenant.

**TBC**

(8) Le lieutenant Laura Cadman est un personnage de la saison 2. Elle apparaît dans l'épisode Duet, 204, et dans l'épisode Critical mass, 213. Dans Duet (Duo en français), la conscience de Cadman se trouve prisonnière de l'esprit de McKay et ils partagent tous les deux le même corps pendant un moment, ce qui nous vaut quelques passages assez drôles, ainsi que deux superbes baisers !

(9) Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire : Cadman en pince pour Beckett, notre petite médecin écossais préféré !


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews !** Teli, bien rentrée ? Je suis _superrrrrrrrrrr_ contente d'avoir pu mettre deux yeux bleus pétillants (malgré la fatigue) et de beaux cheveux noirs (malgré la barette) sur ton nom !

**_Caveat lector_ ! Quelques passages intenses dans cette partie, vous êtes prévenus … **

**oOo**

**7 – **Rodney se tenait assis au bord du lit, les mains posées entre ses jambes, le regard fixe, perdu dans le vague. Un verre apparu dans son champ de vision. Il observa un moment la lumière du soleil jouer avec le liquide ambré, puis saisit le verre. Il le porta à ses lèvres d'une main tremblante et le but d'une traite.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à son corps pour ressentir les premiers effets de la drogue. Une étrange torpeur s'empara de lui et le monde se brouilla un peu. C'était une bonne chose. Dernièrement, Rodney aimait que les choses soient un peu brouillées, plus floues. Il aurait aimé ne rien voir du tout. Ses yeux se mirent à papillonner et il les ferma. C'était une bonne chose vraiment : un monde flou et sans souvenir. Parce que grâce à ce qu'il y avait dans ce verre, il ne se souvenait jamais de ce qui s'était passé. Il fermait juste les yeux et _hop_ ! quand il les rouvrait, il faisait jour.

Une main le poussa doucement sur le lit et il n'était déjà plus conscient lorsqu'elle se mit à explorer son corps.

**oOo**

Encore un Jumper à la casse, enfin, du moins à la réparation.

John n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu être celui qui allait annoncer la nouvelle à Zelenka. Le tchèque prenait un peu trop à cœur son rôle de « responsable-du-hangar-à-jumper-et-de-ce-qui-s'y-trouve » ! Cette fois,c'était Lorne qui avait eu un petit accident sur le Continent et pas lui. John se rappelait fort bien de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait endommagé un Jumper, Zelenka l'avait pratiquement séquestré dans le hangar en lui faisant une leçon de morale. Il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver devant son père la première fois où il avait ramené la vieille Ford familiale un peu cabossée.

Le problème, c'était que, bien que pour une fois il n'ait pas été à l'origine de l'accident, c'était à lui de faire le rapport sur celui-ci. Ca lui avait pris trois heures ! Il faut dire qu'il avait difficilement pu garder en l'état les citations du Major Lorne. Il lui avait donc fallu en réécrire une bonne partie. Il se rappelait bien qu'il y avait une raison pour qu'il ait choisi l'armée et non de continuer ses études : rédiger des rapports était la chose la plus pénible qu'il connaisse !

John monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la salle de contrôle et se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers le bureau d'Elisabeth. C'était son record : rapport bouclé en moins d'une demi-journée.

Arrivé près de la passerelle qui menait au bureau d'Elisabeth, John aperçu cette dernière en grande conversation avec Elfidian, le scientifique mendecien et … Oho, oui, oui, oui, lequel scientifique tenait la main d'une Elisabeth aussi rouge que son tee-shirt. John sourit. Il était heureux pour elle. Elle lui avait dit pour Simon (10). Ce type était un idiot pas comme Elfidian apparemment.

John s'approcha des deux tourtereaux et lança un « Bonjour ! » à la cantonade. Immédiatement, Elisabeth lâcha la main du mendecien et se tourna vers John. Elle avait tout de la gamine de 14 ans que son père vient de surprendre en train d'embrasser son petit ami sous le porche ! Bien sûr, Elisabeth Weir étant Elisabeth Weir, elle se reprit vite.

« Oh, Colonel. Entrez, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

John brandit son PALM l'air triomphant.

« Mon rapport sur l'incident de Lorne avec Jumper 4. Fini. Je pensais que nous pourrions y jeter un coup d'œil ensemble. »

Elisabeth remit distraitement un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers Sheppard. Ce dernier était planté là, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elisabeth poussa un petit soupir puis s'adressa à Elfidian.

« Marcus, je suis désolée mais … »

Le Mendecien lui sourit.

« Il n'y a pas de problème. Je comprends parfaitement. Le devoir avant tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien oui, enfin … »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elfidian venait de se baisser vers elle et avait déposé un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Cette fois, elle était _plus_ rouge que son tee-shirt.

« Et bien, je vais vous laisser, mais je compte bien sur vous pour notre repas de départ, demain midi ? »

« Heu, oui, oui bien sûr Marcus. »

« Alors, à demain. Colonel. »

« Docteur. »

Elfidian sortit du bureau. Elisabeth s'installa à son bureau, se racla la gorge et ouvrit son PALM. Elle pianota quelques instants puis leva les yeux vers Sheppard.

« Quoi ? »

Sheppard lui fit une petite moue.

« Marcus ? »

« Le Docteur Elfidian … »

« Vous voulez dire _Marcus_ ? »

« Oui, _Marcus_, John vous allez jouer longtemps avec moi comme si j'étais votre petite sœur après son premier rendez vous ? »

« Beurk ! Je n'ai pas de petite sœur mais je ne me vois pas en train de la questionner à ce sujet néanmoins franchement, je trouve que … »

« John. »

« Huuu. »

« Ca suffit. Un peu de sérieux. Le Docteur Elfidian … » elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Sheppard lever un sourcil au ciel. Dieu seul savait comment ce type pouvait faire ça. « _Marcus_ m'a fait une proposition extrêmement … »

« _Oui !_ Je le savais ! »

Elisabeth poussa un soupir. Elle se cala dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un regard noir fixé sur Sheppard. John haussa les épaules.

« Oui, et bien, il a l'air sympa donc, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose, » cette fois, c'est Elisabeth qui haussa un sourcil. « Non, mais, enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que … » John prit une large inspiration, se racla la gorge et leva son PALM devant lui, « et si nous passions en revue ce rapport, hein ? »

Elisabeth secoua la tête. Incorrigible ! Ce type se comportait parfois comme un gamin de six ans. Mais elle n'aurait jamais hésité à lui confier sa vie.

« Je disais donc, le Docteur Elfidian, » elle vit Sheppard ouvrir la bouche pour tenter une fois encore de la corriger, mais elle le coupa d'un seul regard, « propose un échange. »

« Un échange ? »

« Oui. Il propose qu'une équipe terrienne, composée de scientifiques et de militaires, se rende sur Mendecia pendant deux mois. »

« Hummm. Oui, et bien, c'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? Pour une fois que nous trouvons des alliés avec qui échanger autre chose que des légumes et qui en plus n'ont pas décidé de nous faire la peau, ça vaut le coup de s'investir et puis je suis sûr que McKay ne demande que ça ! Vous avez vu ses yeux la première fois que nous sommes allés sur Mendecia : ceux d'un gamin devant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets. Juste avant noël bien sûr. »

Elisabeth sourit.

« Oui, je pense que Rodney serait ravi d'accompagner l'équipe. Il a fait du bon boulot avec Zelenka, mais si j'ai bien compris ce dernier va être coincé ici un petit moment. » Elle désignait du menton le PALM du Colonel.

« Heu oui, Jumper 4 aurait besoin d'une, disons, d'une petite révision. »

« Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé avec ce Jumper ? »

John fit la grimace. Il y avait deux choses qu'il n'aimait pas avec les rapports : les rédiger et avoir à les expliquer.

**oOo**

Ce débriefing s'était bien passé. Surtout si on considérait que rien ne disait que Zelenka pourrait réparer le Jumper. John allait en profiter pour demander à Teyla s'ils pouvaient s'entraîner un peu tous les deux, ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. D'une manière générale, ces dernières semaines, John n'avait pas beaucoup vu les membres de son équipe. Il y avait bien eu cette mission sur P2X-123 avec le jeune Lewis mais c'était tout.

John allait emprunter un des transporteurs lorsque quelqu'un l'appela.

« Colonel ! »

Il se retourna. Le Lieutenant Laura Cadman courrait vers lui.

« Lieutenant, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Colonel, j'aimerais vous parler du docteur McKay. »

John sourit.

« Voyons Cadman, je sais que ce que vous avez du vivre lorsque vous étiez dans son corps a du être particulièrement traumatisant mais … »

« Je suis sérieuse Colonel. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui. »

« Quelque chose qui ne va pas avec McKay ? La question se serait plutôt qu'est-ce qui va ! Rodney se plaint toujours, ne vous en faites pas, dans quelques jours l'équipe d'Elfdian retourne sur Mendecia et vous retrouverez votre tranquillité. »

Cadman haussa les sourcils.

« Non, je suis sérieuse, Colonel. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il a perdu du poids, ce qui d'ailleurs n'est pas étonnant vu qu'il ne semble pas s'alimenter, il lui arrive de rester plusieurs minutes les yeux dans le vague, complètement coupé du monde, et … »

John leva les mains en l'air.

« Wowowowow, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Cadman le regarda l'air surpris.

« De son état physique et je le crains, mental aussi. Vous n'avez donc rien remarqué ? »

John n'aimait pas trop le ton de son subordonné. Agacé, peut-être même un peu en colère.

« Désolé Lieutenant, mais le docteur McKay est une grande personne et je ne suis donc pas derrière lui, pour vérifier qu'il a bien pris ses vitamines. »

Cadman le fixait. Un regard intense qui le mit mal à l'aise. Elle reprit avant qu'il ait le temps d'entrer dans le transporteur.

« Vous avez raison. Rodney est un adulte et donc quelqu'un de respsable, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je pensais que c'était aussi votre cas. Je me suis trompée. »

« CADMAN ! Je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement patient mais je ne tolérerai pas d'insubordination ! »

Cadman sourit.

« Permission de parler librement, _Monsieur_. »

John serra les dents. Le ton sur lequel elle avait prononcé le « Monsieur » rappelait fichtrement celui qu'il employait parfois avec Caldwell. Autant dire que le mot _respect_ n'était pas toujours celui auquel il pensait dans ces cas là.

« Permission accordée. »

« Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas vu Rodney ? Quand avez-vous pris de ses nouvelles pour la dernière fois ? Une semaine, deux, plus ? Je crois que si j'étais vous je … »

John explosa. Là elle allait un peu trop loin, permission de parler librement ou pas !

« Ca suffit Lieutenant ! Je crois moi que vous devriez vous taire avant de dire quelque chose que vous … »

« Que je _regretterais_ ? Oh mais c'est déjà fait _Colonel_, je vais voir si je peux trouver une oreille un peu plus attentive. Celle d'un ami de Rodney par exemple. Monsieur. »

Elle le salua, passa devant lui et entra dans le transporteur, laissant derrière elle un John abasourdi.

**TBC**

(10) Simon Wallis est le compagnon d'Elisabeth Weir. Scientifique, il refuse de quitter la Terre et de rejoindre l'expédition Atlantis. Interrogée par Elisabeth sur les raisons de ce choix, il lui apprend qu'en son absence, il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre (épisode The Intruder, saison 2).


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Bayas**, mes matous sont bien trop vieux pour me faire tourner en bourrique, d'ailleurs l'un d'eux s'éteint doucement. Ca va être dur lorsqu'il faudra le laisser partir …

**Hummm, je pense que j'aurais bientôt fini, encore deux ou trois chapitres …**

**oOo**

**8 – **John était resté un long moment devant le transporteur, fixant les battants colorés et essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de passer. Il sursauta lorsque sa radio se mit en marche. Il cliqua sur son oreillette.

« Sheppard. »

/_Colonel, nous vous attendons pour la réunion sur les protocoles de sécurité_./

Merde. C'était Caldwell et il n'avait pas l'air très content. John avait en effet oublié cette foutue réunion. L'armée américaine était souvent pire que la bureaucratie ! Comme si les protocoles de sécurité de la Cité la plus sécurisée de cette partie de la galaxie avaient besoin d'être discutés. Après tout, Atlantis pouvait se mettre toute seule en alerte, bloquant toutes les issues, rien qu'en détectant un virus (11).

John jura entre ses dents. Okay, Cadman et McKay attendraient un peu.

**oOo**

Rodney entra dans ses quartiers dans un état second. Il avança au milieu de la pièce, enleva sa veste, la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise, s'assis sur son lit, le tout comme un automate.

Il laissa la lumière éteinte. Il ne voulait surtout pas de lumière. Il ne voulait pas voir ses mains trembler, il ne voulait pas voir son visage ravagé par les larmes. L'obscurité était rassurante, elle enveloppait son univers dans une espèce de cocon d'ombres, des ombres qui cachaient sa honte, des ombres qui apaisaient sa douleur.

Rodney se leva et s'approcha de la baie. La lumière de la lune dansait sur les vagues de l'océan. C'était magnifique. Bientôt ce spectacle lui serait refusé. Il posa son front sur la vitre. Comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Il avait cru que ce serait bientôt fini. Les Mendeciens retournaient chez eux dans deux jours. Il aurait été libre.

Il allait se rendre sur Mendecia. Il allait repartir là-bas avec une équipe Terrienne. Il allait rester prisonnier de ce cauchemar.

Elisabeth et Caldwell lui avaient annoncé la « bonne nouvelle » tout à l'heure. Ils étaient extatiques. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'il n'avait rien dit, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'il était devenu blanc et avait du s'asseoir sous peine de s'écrouler. Ils ne l'avaient même pas regardé, concentrés sur Elfidian. Et bien sûr, plus tard lors de la réunion de préparation, aucun d'eux n'avaient remarqué la main qui s'était glissée sous la table de réunion et s'était posée sur les genoux de Rodney. La main était restée là pendant toute la réunion, comme si Rodney lui appartenait déjà.

Rodney avait l'impression d'avoir été _vendu_, comme une simple marchandise, pire, il avait l'impression d'avoir été l'objet d'un _troc_ : sa vie contre un échange scientifique fructueux.

Il resta debout devant la vitre un long moment, incapable de bouger ou de penser.

Dans deux jours, le piège qu'il avait lui-même aidé à monter, par couardise, par son silence, par aveuglement, il ne saurait trop le dire, se refermerait sur lui.

Et il ne savait pas comment faire pour y échapper.

**oOo**

« Rodney. »

Rodney était arrivé tôt ce matin dans le laboratoire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Presque machinalement, il avait mis en route les ordinateurs et avait procédé à quelques mises au point sur le super générateur. Il se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé.

Carson se trouvait là, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Rodney ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Ils avaient échangé deux ou trois mots, des banalités, à la cafétéria. Rodney n'aurait pas su dire si le médecin aussi lui en voulait pour ce qui était arrivé sur Dorandan. Certainement, après tout il avait du faire l'autopsie de Collins. Par sa faute. D'un autre côté, Carson avait été très occupé par une sorte d'épidémie sur le Continent (12). Teyla était partie avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

Rodney décida d'avoir à recours à la tactique _rude_ : être suffisamment désagréable avec le médecin pour que celui-ci quitte le laboratoire en maugréant en gaélique et en maudissant les McKay jusqu'à la septième génération. Il se tourna vers l'écran de son ordinateur et fit semblant de tapoter et d'avoir l'air très occupé.

« Quoi Carson ? Je suis au beau milieu d'une simulation donc si vous vouliez … »

« Rodney, j'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi, à l'infirmerie. »

Rodney cessa brutalement de taper sur son clavier. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était brutalement arrêté. Ses doigts restèrent un moment en l'air, juste au dessus des touches, sa respiration coupée. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Rodney se tourna lentement vers Carson. Et il aperçu Cadman juste derrière lui, près de la porte. Le visage de la jeune femme était un kaléidoscope d'émotions : colère, pitié, compassion. Ils savaient. Tous les deux.

« Rodney, s'il vous plaît, je … »

« Non. »

Rodney se leva et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il fixait toujours Cadman.

« Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit. _POURQUOI_ ! Vous croyez que ce n'est pas assez … pas assez difficile comme ça, hein ? Mais _noooooooon_, l'intègre et infaillible Lieutenant Laura Cadman ne pouvait pas laisser _ça_ passer, hein ? » Il laissa échapper un petit rire, quasi hystérique.

Carson s'avança vers lui, le bras tendu.

« Rodney écoutez, ce n'est pas ce que vous … »

Rodney frappa sa main et recula puis il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Cadman.

« Non, c'est … c'est de sa faute. Sa faute à elle ! Pourquoi … Pourquoi, est-ce qu'elle ne s'est pas tu, comme Wallace ! Il lui a donné ses petites instructions sûrement, hein Cadman : surtout laissez les mendeciens avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est _siiiii_ important pour Atlantis, pour la Terre, laissez le docteur McKay se faire … se faire … » Il était incapable de finir sa phrase, de prononcer le mot, de dire à voix haute l'horrible vérité, il déglutit péniblement avait de reprendre. « Alors pourquoi maintenant, hein, pourquoi ? Oh, j'y suis, vous croyez que c'est terminé, le super générateur est fini, ils vont rentrer bien gentiment chez eux et donc, ça ne sert plus à rien de garder le silence, hein, c'est ça ? Maintenant, tout le monde peut savoir ce qui s'est passé comment j'ai … comment j'ai jouer les … Vous croyez que vous pouvez parler maintenant parce que … Parce que ça n'a plus d'importance ! » Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues en petite rigoles, et il avait de plus en plus du mal à parler entre chaque sanglot.

En face de lui, le visage de Carson s'était purement et simplement décomposé, horrifié par ce qu'il entendait.

« Mon Dieu Rodney, non, non ce n'est pas ça … »

Cadman s'était avancée elle aussi et se trouvait près de Beckett.

« Rodney, nous sommes ici pour vous aider, rien de plus. Nous … nous sommes vos amis et … »

Rodney éclata de rire. Un rire sinistre.

« Mes amis ? Mes amis ! Oui, bien sûr … Comme c'est facile, hein ! Pouf, plus besoin des Mendeciens et je me retrouve à nouveau avec des amis, de si bons amis non vraiment c'est trop de … »

Cadman l'interrompit brusquement, utilisant son ton le plus militaire possible.

« Rodney, maintenant ça suffit ! Vous allez nous suivre à l'infirmerie, vous avez besoin de soins et … »

« Non, je ne crois pas non. »

Rodney recula encore. Cadman s'avança vers lui, la main en avant.

« Bon sang Rodney, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, au contraire, nous voulons … »

Rodney émit un nouveau rire, toujours entre deux sanglots.

« … m'aider ? Oui, je vois ça. Comme c'est charitable de votre part, mais non, désolé, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide alors sortez de mon laboratoire ! _TOUS LES DEUX_ ! »

« Je ne crois pas non. »

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé.

Sheppard se trouvait là et fixait Rodney des yeux.

**oOo**

Bien entendu cette réunion sur les protocoles blablabla avait été une perte de temps et d'énergie. Après quatre heures à parler dans le vide, John était passé à la cafétéria, il avait avalé un rapide dîner et était allé se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, il s'était mis à la recherche de Cadman. Comme la jeune femme _refusait_ de répondre à ses appels, il avait du demander à son second, le caporal Trent où elle était. Et c'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie où bien évidemment, il l'avait raté de peu, Carson et elle.

Il était furieux lorsqu'il entra dans le transporteur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Rodney ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait être question que de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

John était arrivé devant le laboratoire et avait entendu des voix. Tendues les voix.

_« Rodney écoutez, ce n'est pas ce que vous … »_

Ah, ça c'était Carson.

_« Non, c'est … c'est de sa faute. Sa faute à elle ! Pourquoi … Pourquoi, est-ce qu'elle ne s'est pas tu, comme Wallace ! Il lui a donné ses petites instructions sûrement, hein Cadman : surtout laissez les mendeciens avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est siiiii important pour Atlantis, pour la Terre, laissez le docteur McKay se faire … se faire … »_

Et ça c'était, Rodney. John fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Et pourquoi … pourquoi pleurait-il ? Parce qu'il y avait peu de doute sur le fait qu'il pleurait, il parvenait à peine à retenir ses sanglots. A l'intérieur du laboratoire, Rodney continuait.

_« Alors pourquoi maintenant, hein, pourquoi ? Oh, j'y suis, vous croyez que c'est terminé, le super générateur est fini, ils vont rentrer bien gentiment chez eux et donc, ça ne sert plus à rien de garder le silence, hein, c'est ça ? Maintenant, tout le monde peut savoir ce qui s'est passé comment j'ai … comment j'ai jouer les … Vous croyez que vous pouvez parler maintenant parce que … Parce que ça n'a plus d'importance ! » _

Comment il avait joué les quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'a plus d'importance ? John se trouvait juste devant la porte du laboratoire. Il se planta devant, hésitant à entrer.

_« Mon Dieu Rodney, non, non ce n'est pas ça … »_

Carson semblait catastrophé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et John se dit que ce devait être parce que lui avait compris le sens caché de ce que racontait Rodney.

_« Rodney, nous sommes ici pour vous aider, rien de plus. Nous … nous sommes vos amis et … »_

A cette affirmation de Cadman, John entendit Rodney éclater de rire. Et ce rire le fit frissonner. C'était comme un rire de désespoir. Presque un cri.

_« Mes amis ? Mes amis ! Oui, bien sûr … Comme c'est facile, hein ! Pouf, plus besoin des Mendeciens et je me retrouve à nouveau avec des amis, de si bons amis non vraiment c'est trop de … »_

John entra. Il aperçu Rodney près des consoles informatiques, Carson et Cadman se trouvait juste devant le scientifique. Rodney regardait autour de lui avec les yeux d'un animal pris au piège. Cadman essaya une fois encore de le raisonner.

« Rodney, maintenant ça suffit ! Vous allez nous suivre à l'infirmerie, vous avez besoin de soins et … »

Une fois encore, Rodney refusa son aide et recula, son dos contre les consoles. Cadman était visiblement à bout d'argument et Carson était apparemment trop choqué par ce qu'il avait découvert pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Bon sang Rodney, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, au contraire, nous voulons … »

Mais la jeune femme continuait de se heurter à un mur. Rodney ne voulait rien entendre.

« … m'aider ? Oui, je vois ça. Comme c'est charitable de votre part, mais non, désolé, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide alors sortez de mon laboratoire ! _TOUS LES DEUX_ ! »

Cette fois, John jugea bon d'intervenir.

« Je ne crois pas non. »

Cadman, Carson et Rodney se tournèrent tous les trois vers lui. Il s'avança vers eux quand il vit Rodney pâlir

« Oh Non. _Nonnonnonnonnonnonnonnon_ … »

« Rodney, quoi qu'il se passe je suis sûr que nous pouvons … Rodney, NON ! »

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Rodney était sorti de la pièce en courant. John le suivi et le rattrapa juste pour le voir disparaître dans un transporteur. Il se tourna vers Cadman et Carson qui venaient de le rejoindre dans le couloir et leur hurla pratiquement dessus.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? »

**TBC**

(11) Episode Hot Zone/Virus, Saison 1.

(12) Je suis incapable de faire de Carson un méchant. Je pense que c'est un peu à cause de la version Nounours de Téli, mais aussi parce que tout le monde est tombé sous le charme de Paul McGillion à la Convention Chevron 1 !


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour les reviews ! **L'idée de cette fic' est de montrer l'état de la pauvre psyché de Rodney. Comme beaucoup de personnes abusées de façon régulière, il passe par plusieurs stades clairement identifiables : colère, culpabilité, honte, dégoût. Je souhaitais que la confusion des sentiments, le tourbillon des émotions, la fragilité, soient palpables, je ne suis pas super satisfaite, mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même !

**oOo**

**9** – Rodney n'avait pas franchement réfléchi. Il était sorti du laboratoire et s'était juste mis à courir. Il avait emprunté le premier transporteur qu'il avait vu et, après en avoir rapidement trafiqué la commande de manière à ce que personne ne puisse le suivre, il s'était retrouvé là sur ce ponton, à l'est de la Cité. Cela faisait trente bonnes minutes maintenant qu'il fixait l'étendue bleue devant lui.

L'océan l'avait toujours fasciné.

Il avait aimé vivre à Vancouver près de l'océan pacifique. Dès qu'il avait du temps de libre, il aimait les passer sur les côte du Canada ou même celles des Etats-Unis. Il aimait cet océan froid, d'un bleu de glace. Après sa mission en Russie, il avait pris quinze jours de repos et était allé sur l'île de Sainte croix (13). C'était avant d'être affecté à la zone 51, avant de partir en Antarctique, avant Atlantis.

Depuis qu'il était ici, Rodney avait pris l'habitude de diviser sa vie en deux temps : _avant_ Atlantis et _depuis_ Atlantis. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il savait que cette seconde partie de sa vie touchait elle aussi à sa fin. Bientôt, il y aurait après Atlantis, _après_ … Il frissonna. L'eau lui arrivait presque aux genoux.

Voir Carson avait été un choc. Il s'était d'une certaine manière, senti trahi par Cadman. La jeune femme n'avait pas cessé d'épier ses faits et gestes depuis qu'elle avait repris le commandement de Wallace. Rodney n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle ait compris ce qui se passait. Une fois encore, il avait du sous estimer la fameuse « intuition féminine », sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle demandé à Carson de l'examiner ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant ? Elle ne cessait de répéter à qui voulait bien l'entendre que depuis qu'elle avait été _dans_ sa tête, elle était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux sur Atlantis et sans doute aussi sur Terre : alors pourquoi avait-elle tout raconté ? Si elle l'avait connu aussi bien que cela, elle aurait su qu'elle devait se taire, qu'il ne supporterait pas que d'autres personnes_sachent_. Mais elle avait tout dit à Carson. Et maintenant, il y avait deux personnes au courant.

Non, _trois_ personnes. Parce que Sheppard devait savoir lui aussi. Sûrement, Carson allait s'empresser de tout lui raconter et son humiliation serait ainsi complète.

L'eau était glaciale et Rodney ne sentait plus ses pieds. C'était une sensation étrange et en même temps agréable. Ne plus rien ressentir, ni le froid, ni la peine. Il leva les yeux vers le large.

Que penserait Sheppard lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il s'était conduit comme … comme une vulgaire prostituée. Oh, oui, il pouvait facilement imaginer la scène. Le Colonel allait hausser un sourcil et ses lèvres dessineraient un petit sourire de dégoût. Il ne serait pas surpris par la nouvelle. Au contraire, ce serait juste la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait de lui : quelqu'un prêt à tout pour accéder à la connaissance, pour être reconnu comme le génie qu'il clamait être. Rodney pouvait l'imaginer pousser un petit soupir d'agacement et dire quelque chose du genre : « Evidemment, qu'est-ce que McKay ne ferait pas pour mettre la main sur une nouvelle technologie ? »

Et il aurait raison bien sûr. Rodney comprenait désormais le sens de l'expression se vendre « corps et âme ». C'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne parvenait plus tout à fait à se convaincre qu'il avait fait ça pour Atlantis, pour la Terre. Son cœur lui disait que c'était vrai, mais son esprit lui chantait le contraire. Son esprit savait de quoi il était capable lorsqu'il était question de technologie. Et apparemment, il avait juste démontré que Sheppard et Elisabeth avaient raison de douter de lui. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas très différent de ce qui s'était passé sur Dorandan à une seule différence près : cette fois au lieu de risquer la vie d'autrui, il avait juste mis la sienne dans la balance. Rodney ricana, c'était peut-être un juste retour des choses : une vie pour une vie, celle de Collins (14) pour la sienne.

Une rafale de vent un peu plus violente que les autres le fit un peu chanceler. Les vagues lui léchaient les cuisses mais il n'avait toujours pas froid. Peut-être avait-il perdu toute sensation ? C'était fréquent ces temps ci. Il y a quelques jours, il s'était entaillé la main avec un des cristaux du générateur. Il avait saigné pendant un bon moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était coupé, et encore, c'était un des techniciens mendecien qui lui avait signalé qu'il saignait. Il n'avait pas eu mal lorsqu'il s'était coupé, il n'avait pas eu mal lorsqu'il s'était soigné, appliquant généreusement de l'antiseptique sur la plaie. Il n'avait plus mal. _INVULNERABLE_. Rodney sourit à cette référence (15).

Oui, il avait peut-être enfin trouvé le moyen de devenir invulnérable, peut-être que plus rien ne pourrait le toucher, qu'il ne ressentirait ni froid extrême ni chaleur suffocante ni joie ni peine …

**oOo**

John donna un violent coup de poing dans la porte du transporteur.

Pas moyen de déterminer où McKay était allé. Immanquablement, le transporteur indiquait un seul point de destination : la salle de contrôle. Cadman avait vérifié si le scientifique s'y trouvait mais bien sûr personne ne l'avait vu là-bas depuis 24 heures.

John se tourna vers Carson.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec McKay ? »

Le médecin écossais secoua la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire Colonel, c'est que nous devons le retrouver, et vite, son état émotionnel m'alarme un peu et … »

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne tirerait rien de Carson, secret professionnel et autre barricades déontologiques étaient dressées. Parfait. Il se tourna vers Cadman.

« Lieutenant, je veux une explication, et je la veux concise, claire et _maintenant_ ! »

Laura leva les yeux vers son supérieur. Elle se rappelait très bien ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille. Et elle avait pensé le moindre mot. Seulement là, il avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Elle poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Carson. Il lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de tête comme pour l'encourager à parler. Elle prit une large inspiration avant de lui répondre.

« Je pense que quelqu'un _maltraite_ Rodney. »

John écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

Laura reprit.

« Il a plusieurs fois fait dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et est resté dans ses quartiers, il lui est arrivé de venir au laboratoire en tenant à peine sur ses jambes ! Et je suis certaine d'avoir au moins une fois, aperçu des ecchymoses sur ses avants bras … » (16)

John secouait la tête, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Rodney était la victime d'un … _Ridicule_ ! Il resta en face de la jeune femme, incapable de lui répondre tant l'idée que quelqu'un puisse utiliser McKay comme un punching-ball était inconcevable. Pas sous son nez, pas sous son commandement, pas avec un de ses coéquipiers. Pas sur un de ses _amis_. C'était impossible, non ?

Cadman continuait sa démonstration.

« … Oh bien sûr, il n'y a jamais de traces visibles mais je suis à peu près sûr de ce que j'avance. J'ai eu une copine de chambrée à la fac qui se faisait taper dessus par son petit ami et … et je retrouve les mêmes choses avec Rodney ! Une fois, une seule fois, il avait une trace sur le cou et quelle excuse a t-il trouvé, je vous le donne en mille : « je suis rentré dans une porte » ! Une porte ? Sur Atlantis ? La Cité ou tout s'ouvre avec un _woooosh_ en _coulissant_ ! Et puis, même son comportement est étrange. Il est parfois complètement désorienté, la tête ailleurs, ça ne lui ressemble pas ! »

John fixait toujours Cadman. Les mots tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Et soudain, il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Rodney dans son bureau, il y avait plusieurs semaines de cela. Il n'avait pas compris sur le coup pourquoi le scientifique lui disait ça. Quelque chose sur sa _responsabilité_ en matière de sécurité. Celle des mendeciens mais aussi celle de « tous les membres de cette base. » Parlait-il de lui-même ? Il essaya de se rappeler si McKay portait des traces de coups mais avec sa veste et son tee-shirt à … John cligna des yeux, sa respiration soudainement coupée. Une veste et un tee-shirt à manches longues. Il faisait chaud dans les bureaux. Elisabeth était toujours bras nus, et la plupart du temps, c'était aussi le cas de John. Et généralement de Rodney. Alors pourquoi … et _Merde_ ! _Merdermerdemerdemerde_.

« Colonel, je pense qu'il faudrait que nous tentions de localiser Rodney, je … »

John mit immédiatement sa radio en route, coupant le médecin.

« Radek. Ici Sheppard ! »

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour entendre la réponse du scientifique tchèque, ponctuée bien évidemment de ce qui devait être quelques invectives bien senties dans sa langue natale.

/_Quoi ! Je suis en train de travailler sur Jumper 4, Colonel ! Je suis sûr que vous savez pourquoi_ /

John soupira.

« Oui, oui, mais il y a plus urgent. »

/_Plus urgent que de réparer un Jumper ?_ /

On pouvait entendre l'incrédulité dans la voix du scientifique.

« Radek, j'ai besoin que vous me localisiez Rodney. Vous pouvez certainement utiliser les senseurs de la Cité, un peu comme la fois où vous m'avez traqué en ShepBug ! (17).»

/_Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec le super générateur ? Vous ne parvenez pas le joindre par radio_ /

John nota avec une petite pointe de tristesse que même Zelenka ne pensait pas que l'on puisse avoir besoin de Rodney pour autre chose que pour son expertise. Ca et l'idée qu'il n'avait rien remarqué commençait à le rendre vraiment mal à l'aise. Il s'énerva un peu, plus en colère contre lui-même que contre le tchèque.

« Bon sang Zelenka ! C'est urgent, Okay ! Une question de vie ou de mort, ça vous va comme urgence ? Alors, vous filez à la salle de contrôle et vous me pianoter sur cette foutue console pour me le retrouver ! »

Il y eu un bref moment de silence puis la radio craquela.

/_Bien, je vous recontacte ASAP (18_)/

La voix était sèche mais John s'en fichait éperdument. Il se tourna vers Carson et Cadman.

Il avait encore quelques questions à poser avant d'aller chercher Rodney.

**oOo**

Rodney frissonnait. Il avait ramené ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Finalement, il n'était pas si invulnérable au froid que ça. Encore une erreur à mettre sur son compte, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et elle était si froide qu'il en avait la respiration coupée.

Il fit un pas en avant. _Froidfroidfroidfroid_. Un autre pas.

« Rodney. »

Rodney stoppa net son avancée.

« Rodney. »

Rodney ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il continue. Il était allé trop loin pour s'arrêter maintenant. _Tout_ était allé trop loin. Il fit un autre pas dans l'eau.

« Rodney. »

La voix était juste derrière lui, non, elle était juste à côté de lui. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de son propriétaire. Une chaleur qui l'attirait comme la voix des sirènes attiraient les marins. Il avait si froid. Il aurait aimé se blottir contre ce corps, absorber sa chaleur.

« Rodney. »

La voix était douce quoiqu'insistante. Elle ne criait pas, répétant juste son prénom encore et encore, comme si il l'avait oublié, comme si elle voulait lui rappeler qui il était.

« Rodney. »

Oui, il était Rodney, enfin, il l'avait été, juste pendant quelques mois. Sheppard, Radek, Carson, Elisabeth et même cette enquiquineuse de Cadman, ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom. Pour lui, ç'avait été une première. Jamais il n'avait autorisé ses collègues à l'appeler par son prénom mais à vrai dire jamais ces derniers n'en avaient ressenti l'envie. Et puis il avait commis une terrible erreur et il était redevenu « McKay ». Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir redevenir Rodney.

« Rodney. »

Cette fois, il sentit le souffle chaud de celui qui l'appelait près de sa joue et puis il y eu un contact, bref, peau sur peau. Comme une brûlure.

Et Rodney hurla.

**TBC**

(13) L'île de Sainte Croix fut une colonie française (il y a environ 400 ans). Elle est aujourd'hui une des petites îles du Maine (Etats-Unis, Océan Atlantique). Ces habitants sont appelés les … acadiens ! Bien qu'aujourd'hui américaines, on y trouve encore de nombreuses personnes parlant français.

(14) Collins est le jeune technicien qui meurt sur Dorandan brûlé vif après le premier essai de mise en route du super générateur.

(15) Episode saison 1, Hide and seek/Invulnérable. Rodney y découvre un petit bouclier individuel et dans une des scènes « chantonne » ce mot.

(16) Et oui, pas terrible le sixième sens féminin de Cadman ! Elle n'a pas tout à fait compris ce qui arrivait à Rodney …

(17) Episode Conversion, saison 2 : Sheppard subi une grave altération génétique qui le rapproche peu à peu de l'insecte rencontré dans la saison 1, dans l'épisode 38 minutes. Les senseurs de la Cité le font apparaître non pas en point lumineux blancs comme tous les autres humains mais en point rose.

(18) ASAP : as soon as possible (dès que possible).


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Bientôt fini, bientôt fini …

**oOo**

**10** – « Alors. »

Sheppard fixait Carson.

« Alors quoi, Colonel. »

John soupira.

« Carson, je n'ai pas trop le temps de jouer aux devinettes, alors vous me dites ce que vous savez et tout de suite, pas dans vingt ans et par pitié ne me parlez pas du secret professionnel et autres règles déontologiques ! »

John avait envoyé Cadman rejoindre Zelenka dans la salle de contrôle et il était resté seul avec Carson qui lui était en contact avec l'équipe médicale. Ils attendaient tous les deux que Zelenka leur dise où se trouvait Rodney pour foncer.

Carson se raidit immédiatement et fit mine de sortir du laboratoire.

« Carson, vous savez quelque chose, quelque chose qui ne concerne pas seulement ces bleus que Cadman a remarqués. »

Le médecin s'arrêta et John su qu'il avait raison. Il y avait autre chose. Il y avait eu quelque chose dans le ton de Carson un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il parlait avec Rodney, comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose et que ce quelque chose l'avait choqué.

Carson soupira et se tourna vers le Colonel.

« Carson, je sais que … que je ne me suis pas franchement conduit comme le super « pote-à-la-vie-à-la-mort » avec Rodney ces derniers temps mais … non de dieu, Carson, je _dois_ savoir, si je veux l'aider maintenant, il faut que je sache. »

Et Carson lui avait dit. Seulement maintenant, le Colonel John Sheppard n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en demandant à savoir.

**oOo**

John était resté muet. Muet de surprise, de colère, d'incompréhension. Un peu des trois. Muet. Juste incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Carson n'avait pas aidé à le dérider, au contraire, il était sorti du laboratoire pour attendre le signal qui les enverrait après Rodney, laissant John seul.

Seul avec cette terrible information.

Une simple _suspicion_ lui avait dit le médecin, basée sur le comportement et l'état mental de Rodney et sur des années de pratique. Peut-être faux. Peut-être vrai. John avait appris à respecter les analyses de Beckett autant que celles de McKay … enfin, jusqu'à cette foutue affaire Arctarus.

Et merde. _Merdemerdemerdemerde_. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que … Il fut interrompu par sa radio.

« Sheppard. Zelenka vous avez intérêt à … »

/_Nous l'avons localisé. Nous avons éliminé tous les groupes d'individus sur tous les niveaux de la Cité un par un, puis nous avons examiné les points isolés. Un seul d'entre eux ne se trouve ni dans les quartiers d'habitation ni sur un site actuellement à l'étude. Ca ne peut être que lui. Colonel est-ce que je peux vous demander pour-/_

John l'interrompit.

« Où est-il ? »

Il entendit Zelenka soupirer.

/_Ponton 3, Sud-Est_./

« Okay, je préviens Beckett. »

/_Bien et Colonel_ ... /

« Oui. »

/_Tenez nous au courant, d'accord_ /

John hésita un moment avant de répondre.

« Oui, oui, je vous tiendrais au courant, Sheppard terminé. »

Il changea presque immédiatement de canal.

« Doc, vous avez entendu ? »

_/Oui, j'envoie l'équipe sur place et …/_

« Non, vous n'allez pas débarquer là-bas avec tout votre équipement et juste lui demander bien gentiment de vous suivre, vous avez vu ce que cela a donné tout à l'heure. »

John arriva près du transporteur. Il entra et appuya sur le petit point blanc pointant une des branches de l'étoile que formait Atlantis. Celle située Sud Est.

_/Oh, et que suggérez vous, Colonel /_

« Carson, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est en train de faire là-bas et franchement, si ce que … si ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai et vu son comportement tout à l'heure, il vaudrait mieux y aller doucement, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Carson poussa un soupir.

_/Bien, quel est votre plan /_

**oOo**

John n'avait pas à proprement parler de « plan » plutôt une intuition. L'intuition qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour parler à Rodney, pour lui faire entendre raison et permettre à Carson de l'examiner.

Et il avait eu raison.

John avait rejoint Beckett et son équipe à la sortie du transporteur et avait réussi à convaincre le médecin d'attendre son feu vert pour intervenir. John était sortit seul. Il avait cherché des yeux McKay tout autour du ponton avant d'enfin l'apercevoir.

Dans l'eau. Le scientifique avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

John n'avait pas hésité. Pas question d'appeler du renfort, dieu seul sait quel effet cela aurait sur Rodney. Il ne restait qu'une solution : le rejoindre.

**oOo**

John était entré dans l'eau et avait été surpris par sa température. Glaciale. Il avait avancé le plus rapidement possible en évitant de faire trop de bruit. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de faire peur à Rodney. Il finit par arriver à côté de lui.

McKay fixait ses pieds et marmonnait entre ses dents. Sa peau était livide et ses lèvres avaient une teinte bleutée qui n'indiquait rien de bon. Okay, il était temps de … de faire quelque chose !

John tendit le bras vers le scientifique puis se ravisa. Devait-il le toucher ? Si Carson avait raison, ce ne serait peut-être pas la meilleure des choses. D'un autre côté, comment faire pour attirer l'attention de McKay sans lui faire peur ? _Quefairequefairequefaire_.

D'une certaine manière, Rodney décida pour lui en faisant un pas en avant. Le canadien, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses pieds, avait cessé de se balancer d'avant en arrière et de marmonner. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps. John se décida. Il l'appela doucement.

« Rodney. »

Il avait prononcé son nom juste au moment ou ce dernier allait faire un autre pas. John vit McKay se raidir. _Okayyyy_, il avait réussi à attirer son attention et maintenant ? John pouvait voir que Rodney hésitait. Il avait fermé les yeux. En fait, il plissait les yeux si fort que son visage était déformé par une grimace grotesque. John l'appela à nouveau, tout en se rapprochant encore un peu de lui.

« Rodney. »

McKay ne bougeait plus ce qui était bien, très bien, mais maintenant, ce qu'il fallait, c'était le ramener à l'intérieur de la Cité. John tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Il pouvait voir l'équipe de Beckett et tel qu'il connaissait ce dernier, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il décide de venir chercher McKay lui-même. De toute manière, le temps pressait. John ignorait depuis combien de temps exactement Rodney se trouvait dans l'eau, mais le risque d'hypothermie, en plus du reste, était très réel. Il répéta, encore plus doucement, le prénom de McKay, sa voix réduite à un murmure.

« Rodney. »

Toujours aucun mouvement de la part du scientifique. John n'était même pas certain que ce dernier soit conscient de sa présence. Pourtant, John se tenait juste à côté de McKay, il frôlait son bras, trempé et glacial. Il murmura une fois encore son nom, sa joue frôlant accidentellement celle de Rodney.

John ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction.

**oOo**

Le cri que poussa Rodney était terrifiant, entre pleur et hurlement, un peu comme celui d'un animal. Pas franchement un mot juste … un cri. Un cri de douleur, un cri d'angoisse, un appel à l'aide. John resta un moment paralysé et puis doucement, silencieusement Rodney s'affaissa, ses jambes cessèrent juste de le supporter et il glissa dans l'eau. John le rattrapa avant que ses épaules ne touchent la surface de celle-ci.

« Rodney ! »

Silence.

« Rodney ? »

John essaya de soulever le corps complètement inerte, en le calant dans ses bras et c'est alors qu'il les entendit. Des sanglots étouffés. Rodney essaya un moment de les retenir, sa respiration était saccadée et il était secoué de hoquets.

« Rodney, allez y, laissez vous allez, sshhhhh, ça va aller, ça va aller, shhhh. »

Presque instinctivement, John se mit à caresser les cheveux trempés de Rodney, tout en continuant à le maintenir hors de l'eau. John continua sa litanie de paroles rassurantes et les larmes finirent par couler, bientôt le corps de Rodney fut secoué de violents sanglots, entrecoupés de petits cris rauques presque inhumains. Rodney n'avait toujours rien dit. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans la poitrine de John et agrippait sa veste comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Après un moment, les sanglots stoppèrent et John sentit le corps de Rodney se relâcher complètement contre lui, épuisé.

C'est ainsi que Beckett les trouva quelques minutes plus tard, tous les deux dans l'eau, Rodney endormi dans les bras de John. Le visage du Colonel couvert de larmes.

**TBC **(ça peut pas lui faire de mal de pleurer un peu lui aussi, non ?)


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Cette fic' ne se laisse pas facilement écrire, croyez moi ! Je regrette de n'être que juriste, des études de psychologie m'aideraient pas mal sur ce coup là … Enfin, voilà la suite …

oO Pour **odt** et **Bayas** qui me réclament cette suite depuis un bon moment ! Oo

**oOo**

**11** – Carson observait les deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans une des pièces consacrées à l'infirmerie.

Depuis leur arrivée sur Atlantis, Carson avait aménagé une petite dizaine de salles, les distinguant selon leur finalité, comme dans n'importe quel hôpital : salle de traumatologie, d'examen, de réveil, d'opération. Il avait aussi pensé à trois pièces qui accueillaient des convalescents, au calme : les infirmeries sont rarement des endroits calmes. Et sur Atlantis, moins encore qu'ailleurs.

C'était là qu'il avait installé Rodney. Et c'était là que se trouvait le Colonel.

Rodney dormait. Carson lui avait administré un léger sédatif, à son insu, mais il voulait que le scientifique se repose. Son état physique était alarmant et il avait besoin de récupérer de …

Carson soupira.

Comment avaient ils tous pu être aussi aveugles ? Aussi bornés ? Au point de ne pas voir que Rodney, que leur _ami_, souffrait ? Et il était lui aussi à blâmer. Après la mort du jeune Collins, Carson avait été furieux de voir que Rodney s'entêtait, malgré les réserves de Zelenka. Et il avait décidé comme les autres de laisser Rodney seul dans son coin, histoire de lui donner une petite leçon d'humilité après que son incroyable orgueil ait causé la destruction des trois-quarts d'un système solaire. Carson pouvait toujours se croire « non coupable », parce qu'il était sur le Continent pendant que … c'était arrivé, mais, en vérité, il savait qu'il était, comme les autres, Elisabeth et Sheppard, coupables.

Coupables d'avoir tout simplement ostraciser le scientifique pour lui faire comprendre que ses actions avaient des conséquences, que tout avait un prix. Pour qu'il paye ni plus ni moins pour ses erreurs, pour sa prétention à être le meilleur, pour son ego démesuré qui avaient coûté la vie d'un homme et aurait fort bien pu aussi lui coûter la sienne et celle du Colonel.

Et Rodney avait payé.

Un prix exorbitant.

Carson soupira.

Ils avaient ramené Rodney sur une civière quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'était réveillé lorsque le Colonel et lui l'avaient sorti de l'eau. Il était resté conscient jusqu'à son arrivée à l'infirmerie. Mais silencieux. Terriblement silencieux. C'était tellement … _non-McKayen_.

Ce silence, c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire.

C'était comme une accusation, pire que tous les cris, hurlements ou insultes qu'il aurait pu leur jeter au visage. C'était la preuve ultime de ce dont ils étaient responsables.

La destruction de Rodney McKay.

Carson avait eu du mal à terminer l'examen clinique de Rodney. Pas à cause de la nature de cet examen, mais en raison du silence qui avait régné pendant tout le temps qu'il avait duré. Rodney n'avait pratiquement rien dit, répondant par « oui » ou par « non » aux questions qu'il lui avait posées, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de l'infirmerie. Et le pire, c'était que ce comportement avait fini par porter sur les nerfs de Carson.

Il lui avait demandé le nom du responsable, le nom de celui qui l'avait violé. Rodney avait juste répondu : « Pourquoi ? ».

_Pourquoi_ ! Il lui avait demandé _pourquoi_ il voulait connaître le nom de ce … de ce monstre ? Et là, Carson avait craqué. La colère avait déferlé sur lui aussi sûrement qu'un tsunami. Il lui avait crié dessus en lui disant notamment qu'ils avaient le _droit_ de savoir qui avait fait ça.

Rodney n'avait pas répondu avec l'incroyable répartie qui le caractérisait. Il avait juste, pendant quelques minutes, lâché son examen du plafond pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Carson, comme s'il avait cherché à y voir quelque chose qui n'y était pas auparavant, puis il avait reposé sa tête sur la table d'examen et avait murmuré « non ».

Un simple non.

Un non qui avait dévasté Carson. C'était clair : Rodney ne considérait pas qu'ils étaient légitimes à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Même Carson. Il acceptait d'être soigné par lui, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais Carson était sûr qu'ils ne tireraient rien de lui.

Ils avaient perdu sa confiance.

Quelle ironie, non ? C'était exactement ce qu'ils lui avaient laissé croire – pire, c'était ce que le Colonel lui avait _dit_ – qu'ils avaient perdu confiance en lui.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Rodney qui n'avait plus confiance en eux.

Et il avait toutes les raisons du monde pour ça.

**oOo**

John était assis juste devant le lit de McKay sur un de ces hauts tabourets que semblait affectionner Carson. Le Daedalus en avait ramené une bonne douzaine que l'écossais avait éparpillée un peu partout dans son infirmerie. C'était _super_ inconfortable.

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux puis regarda sa montre.

Ils étaient remontés de cette foutue digue depuis maintenant six heures. Il avait l'impression qu'il était sur ce tabouret depuis une éternité. A regarder Rodney dormir. Plusieurs fois, il s'était même penché sur lui, juste pour vérifier qu'il respirait. Il était tellement … _immobile_.

Rodney McKay n'était jamais immobile, même lorsqu'il dormait. John le savait pour l'avoir vécu. C'était toujours lui qui avait la chance de partager sa tente avec McKay lorsqu'ils étaient en exploration. Et le sac de couchage de McKay restait rarement à sa place. Pendant la nuit, McKay tournait, s'agitait, pas _dans_ le sac de couchage mais _avec_ lui. John s'était plus d'une fois réveillé avec le scientifique pratiquement collé contre lui, voir _sur_ lui.

Mais c'était avant.

Avant Dorandan. Avant que John ne commette la plus belle boulette de sa vie.

Rodney poussa un gémissement dans son sommeil et John fut sur ses pieds immédiatement, prononçant la même litanie de mots rassurants et sans grand sens que sur la digue. Rodney se calma, ses traits se détendirent à nouveau.

Jusqu'au prochain cauchemar.

Mais John avait le temps. Il avait tout le temps du monde.

Pour le temps que ça prendrait, ce tabouret, ce lit et la personne qui l'occupait allait être son seul univers.

Ils allaient être sa rédemption.

**oOo**

Elisabeth était assise dans son bureau, les yeux fixés sur son l'écran de son ordinateur. Carson venait juste de lui apporter le rapport médical concernant Rodney. Il lui avait exposé, en des termes médicaux, concis et froids, ce qu'il en était.

Tout ce qu'il en était.

Carson était retourné dans son bureau ou à l'infirmerie. Ou ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas très bien écouté ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle avait entendu sa voix prononcer des phrases, avait vu sa bouche bouger mais tout semblait bloquer sur les mêmes mots.

Des mots terribles.

Pénétration forcée. Déchirures. Points de suture.

Ils étaient pires que le mot « viol ». Parce quecliniques,inhumains.

Et ces mots étaient les seuls qu'elle entendait. Ils résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête.

Elle avait répondu à Carson, avait presque réussi à lui sourire alors que les mots continuaient leur farandole. Et lorsqu'il était sorti, elle s'était effondrée sur sa chaise et avait mis ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme pour ne plus les entendre seulement, c'était peine perdue.

_Pénétrationforcéedéchirurespointsdesuture. _

Ils la tourmentaient, inlassablement, lui montraient ce qu'elle avait fait, ce dont elle était responsable.

Ce avec quoi, elle allait devoir apprendre à vivre.

**TBC **(Bon, je crois que tous ces gens avaient besoin d'un petit électrochoc, vous ne croyez pas ? Pour le prochain chapitre, Rodney va une dernière fois affronter son tortionnaire … et ce sera aussi je l'espère la fin de cette fic' !)


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà, c'est bientôt fini, plus qu'un tout petit chapitre ... **

**oOo**

**12 – Quatre jours plus tard …**

**Infirmerie, 08 : 57 **

Elisabeth entra dans l'infirmerie, son PAD à la main, et chercha des yeux Carson. Elle trouva l'écossais accroupi devant une étagère, un carnet à la main, marmonnant entre ses lèvres. Elisabeth sourit.

Inventaire.

C'était toujours le même cinéma avec le médecin qui maudissait le fait qu'il fallait au Daedalus près d'un mois pour faire l'aller et retour sur Terre et le ravitailler en précieux équipements médicaux. Elisabeth se rembrunit. Malheureusement, ils vivaient dans une galaxie où ils ne pouvaient guère espérer d'échanges de médicaments, en fait, c'était eux qui, sous couvert de traités commerciaux, venaient en aide aux peuples moins chanceux. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers le médecin.

« Carson. »

Le médecin releva la tête.

« Oh, Elisabeth. »

Il se leva, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'étagère et à ce qu'il avait inscrit sur son bloc.

« Nous allons être en rupture de stock de soluté salin. » Il ricana. « Du soluté salin ! Le produit le plus facile à se procurer sur Terre … » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, secoua la tête et se tourna vers Elisabeth.

« Vous venez pour prendre des nouvelles, hein ? »

Elle hocha juste la tête, sans lui répondre.

« Bien, venez dans mon bureau, nous y seront plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

Elisabeth le suivit, toujours silencieuse, il la laissa passer, puis lui désigna la chaise devant son bureau. Elle s'installa, raide, s'accrochant à son PAD comme à une bouée. Carson soupira. Il fit le tour de la petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau et fouilla dans une des boites qui se trouvait en haut d'une étagère. Il en sortit tout un service à thé, et disposa, tasses, cuillers et sachets de thé sur le bureau. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Ne bougez pas, je reviens de suite. »

Elle lui sourit faiblement et hocha à nouveau la tête. On aurait dit que sa voix avait disparu. Carson revint quelques minutes plus tard sa bouilloire dans les mains. Il versa un peu d'eau frémissante dans la théière et une odeur de jasmin emplit la pièce.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Carson rompit le silence.

« Il est sorti ce matin. Son état physique s'améliore petit à petit. Son poids m'inquiète toujours un peu, il manque d'appétit, » Carson gloussa, « jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour … » Il servit une tasse de thé bouillant à Elisabeth. Celle-ci prit la tasse à deux mains, et s'y accrocha, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée. Carson continua. « Sur le plan psychologique, et bien, il a l'air d'aller mieux. Le docteur Heightmeyer pense qu'il n'est plus un danger pour lui-même,» Carson frissonna, une image de Rodney, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille lui revint brutalement, il secoua la tête pour la chasser « mais il refuse obstinément de nous donner le nom du coupable. »

Elisabeth poussa un petit ricanement.

« Le nom du coupable. » Elle leva les yeux vers Carson. « Il me semble que nous le connaissons tous, non ? »

Carson poussa un soupir. Il voyait en effet où elle voulait en venir.

« Nous avons … mal agi, je le reconnais, et d'une certaine manière, oui, nous sommes nous aussi responsables de ce qui s'est passé, mais Elisabeth, il y a un violeur sur cette base, et je me fiche de savoir s'il est terrien ou pas, nous devons l'identifier de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Nous règlerons nos … » il poussa un soupir d'exaspération, « … nos comptes avec notre conscience plus tard. Nous devons identifier ce type ! »

Elisabeth hocha la tête. L'odeur entêtante du jasmin lui montait un peu à la tête. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Mais elle se sentait comme ça depuis qu'elle avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Rodney. Elle ferma les yeux, et se cala dans le fauteuil.

Carson avait raison, il fallait qu'elle mette un moment de côté son sentiment de culpabilité. Comment pouvait-elle être si égoïste. Une fois encore, elle ne pensait qu'à elle-même, elle aurait voulu que Carson la réconforte, la rassure, et pas qu'il lui parle de …. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle cesse de se complaire dans cette auto flagellation qui l'arrangeait bien. Atlantis avait besoin de son chef. Elle devait protéger tous ceux et celles qui se trouvaient là.

« Que savons nous exactement ? »

Carson la regarda et hocha la tête, heureux qu'elle semble avoir retrouvé un peu de fermeté.

« Les traces d'abus s'étalent sur une épisode d'environs un mois, un mois et demi, difficile à dire précisément, mais pas plus anciens. Le type de blessure démontre que les assauts ont été fréquents et brutaux : morsures, griffures, lacérations et bien sûr … » Carson stoppa lorsqu'il vit Elisabeth frémir. Il lui laissa le temps de se recomposer une contenance avant de poursuivre. « Laura pense qu'il s'agit d'un des mendeciens, en tous cas, je peux affirmer que le premier viol remonte à l'époque de leur arrivée sur Atlantis. »

Elisabeth haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Laura ? »

Elisabeth aurait juré voir les joues de l'écossais changé de couleur.

« Heu, oui, le Lieutenant Cadman. » Il soupira, « Elisabeth, sans elle je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé ! Nous n'aurions certainement rien su avant qu'il ne soit … trop tard. »

Elisabeth hocha la tête. Une autre claque : ni elle ni Sheppard n'avaient remarqué quoi que ce soit alors qu'ils connaissaient Rodney depuis plus d'un an, alors que le Lieutenant Cadman avait eu des doutes immédiatement ...

« Comment faire ? Je veux dire, si Rodney ne nous dit pas exactement de qui il s'agit … Je ne vois pas comment interroger ces gens, sans éveiller les soupçons du violeur ! Et puis l'équipe repart vers Mendecia d'ici quelques jours et … Mon Dieu ! Mendecia, j'allais … J'allais envoyer une équipe là-bas ! Que ce serait-il passé si … »

Elisabeth s'interrompit soudain.

« Elisabeth ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers Carson.

« Tout va bien Elisabeth, personne d'autre n'a été agressé, et … »

« Oui, oui, je sais, mais, ce n'est pas ça qui ... » Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir, « Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête … » Elle se leva, les yeux brillants. « La petite ordure, l'immonde petite … Je vais le réduire en, en _bouillie_ ! »

Carson écarquilla les yeux. La transformation était stupéfiante. Il y a quelques minutes à peine, il avait eu devant lui une Elisabeth dévastée par la culpabilité et voilà qu'elle ressemblait brutalement à la déesse de la Vengeance !

« Heu, Elisabeth, vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?»

« Oh, oui, Carson, je vais bien très bien même. Je sais _qui_ c'est. »

**oOo**

**Couloirs d'Atlantis, 08 :12**

Rodney posa son front sur la paroi du transporteur dans lequel il venait de prendre place.

Il se sentait _vidé_. Pas fatigué, vraiment vidé, au sens littéral du terme. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait extrait tout ce qui faisait qu'il était _lui,_ et qu'à la place il ne restait plus qu'une coquille vide. Il se demanda un instant si c'était ce que ressentaient ceux dont les wraith se nourrissaient, ce qu'il ressentait devait en être proche, la sensation que votre vie s'écoule de vous un peu comme du sang et que vous ne pouvez rien faire pour la retenir.

Il soupira. Au moins maintenant tout était fini.

Les mendeciens allaient retourner chez eux mais les terriens ne les suivraient pas. Ils n'avaient pas tout perdu pour autant : le générateur fonctionnait. Rodney sourit. Il n'avait pas enduré tout ça pour rien.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas rester sur Atlantis. Rodney l'avait su dès qu'il avait vu Carson le lendemain de sa petite tentative de plongeon. Il ne supporterait pas de croiser jour après jours ces visages empreints de culpabilité, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il les connaissait, Elisabeth, Carson , ils seraient toujours après lui, à chercher son pardon, une absolution … et pour le moment, il était incapable de leur pardonner, il doutait de pouvoir y parvenir un jour.

Il allait préparer ses affaires, régler deux ou trois choses avec Radek et embarquer sur le Daedalus, après … après il trouverait certainement une fac pour lui proposer un job, ou bien il pourrait reprendre du service au Pentagone.

Il ignorait ce qu'il ferait une fois sur Terre mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Il allait appuyer sur le point qui marquait les quartiers habités lorsqu'un bras se glissa entre les portes du transporteur.

Rodney poussa un cri et se plaqua instinctivement contre la paroi du transporteur.

**TBC** (dernier chapitre demain si j'ai le temps de finir, sinon, samedi !)


	14. Chapter 14

**Presque **terminée … Oui, oui, je sais c'est mal de faire languir les pov' lecteurs mais _promisjurécraché_, après ça, il n'y aura plus qu'un seul chapitre, et puis j'allais pas finir sur le chiffre 13 quand même!

oO Pour **Sania**, qui a écrit sa propre version du chapitre 13 de cette fic' ! Oo

**oOo**

**13** – « Hey, Rodney … je … je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, c'est juste que je … »

Sheppard se tenait devant le transporteur, la main sur la porte vitrée.

« Colonel ! Mais qu'est-ce que … » Rodney ferma les yeux et s'obligea à compter jusqu'à cinq. Inutile de s'énerver. C'était fini. Il quittait Atlantis. Ces gens ne voulaient plus rien dire pour lui. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Sheppard avait l'air désolé.

Rodney ne pu s'empêcher de revoir cette scène, il y avait de cela un peu plus de deux mois où il s'était excusé auprès du Colonel devant un transporteur après l'avoir traqué sur tout Atlantis. Aujourd'hui, les rôles étaient inversés et c'était lui qui évitait le militaire.

Du moins, il essayait.

C'était amusant en fait, Elisabeth, Carson, Sheppard, chacun d'eux gérait sa culpabilité à sa manière. Carson avait décidé de le traiter en « patient », clinique et professionnel jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elisabeth avait décidé de l'ignorer complètement, elle n'était pas venue le voir une seule fois et Sheppard, Sheppard lui, le traitait en « pauvre victime ».

Des trois, c'était certainement le pire.

Pendant tout son séjour à l'infirmerie, le Colonel avait été là, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, comme une ombre. Un matin, il s'était réveillé avec son ordinateur gentiment posé sur sa table de chevet, le lendemain, c'était des barres chocolatées qui étaient apparues et à chaque fois,le geste faisait suite à une remarque de Carson, sur le fait qu'il lui faudrait un peu d'activité, d'où l'ordinateur, ou sur le fait qu'il ne mangeait pas assez, d'où les friandises. S'il avait froid, une couverture apparaissait mystérieusement, s'il avait chaud, une carafe d'eau fraîche était déposée près de lui.

Et bien sûr, le Colonel s'était excusé. Des dizaines de fois. Il s'était emporté aussi, comme Carson, parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner le nom de celui qui « avait fait ça ». Sheppard n'était même pas capable de dire le mot ! Rodney n'avait pas essayé de le décourager, pas vraiment. Il n'en avait pas franchement la force et de toute manière, il avait pris la décision de quitter Atlantis, alors si ça pouvait faire plaisir au Colonel Sheppard de jouer les Florence Nightingale ! Seulement, là il avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour empaqueter, bref, il n'avait pas besoin de Sheppard et de ses yeux de chiens battus, sur son dos.

« Colonel, je retournais dans mes quartiers. »

Sheppard haussa les épaules.

« Oui, et bien je vais vous accompagner. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, ce sont les sourcils du Colonel qui se soulevèrent.

« Et bien parce que je suis votre … »

« Ami. » Rodney soupira. « Bien sûr. »

« Heu, oui. Je suis …

« Et vous êtes désolé pour ce qui s'est « _passé_ ». »

Sheppard cligna des yeux, visiblement un peu à court de _clichés_.

« Bien vous pouvez m'accompagner si vous voulez. »

« Oui, bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux McKay, bon sang ! »

Et voilà, c'était toujours pareil.

La colère.

Elle ressurgissait quasi inéluctablement à chacune des conversations qu'ils avaient eues depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie. Rodney était étonné par son propre calme. Il n'élevait jamais le ton alors que Sheppard avait du mal à se retenir de hurler. Peut-être même de le frapper. Oui, de la colère et de l'agressivité. Rodney avait la curieuse impression que leur rôle était inversé, qu'il aurait du être celui qui avait envie de hurler et de frapper quelqu'un.

Il attendit juste que le Colonel se calme, le plus vite se serait fait, le plus vite il serait dans ses quartiers, et le plus vite il serait prêt à partir.

Sheppard avait fermé les yeux, son corps était tendu, les articulations de ses mains étaient blanches tant il les serrait. Il finit par recouvrer suffisamment de lucidité pour ouvrir les yeux. Rodney lui laissa un peu de place et il entra auprès de lui dans le transporteur.

**oOo**

**Laboratoire d'Ingénierie spatiale (19), 08 :17**

Sheppard fronça les sourcils lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le laboratoire.

« Ce ne sont pas vos quartiers ? »

« Non. »

Rodney entra dans le laboratoire sans se soucier de Sheppard toujours sur ses talons. Il repéra Radek près d'une console en compagnie du docteurSimpson.

« Radek, j'aurais besoin de l'accès au projet G2. »

Les deux scientifiques levèrent la tête vers lui. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient été à l'infirmerie mais ils ignoraient pourquoi. Zelenka était soupçonneux de nature et en plus, c'était à lui que le Colonel s'était adressé pour le retrouver, il devait donc se douter que ce qui s'était passé était plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait. Le scientifique tchèque ouvrit la bouche, puis il remarqua le Colonel juste derrière Rodney. Son visage marquait clairement son étonnement.

« Radek, le code s'il vous plait ? »

« Heu, oui, oui, je vous transfère ça immédiatement. »

« Merci. »

Rodney allait sortir lorsque Radek ajouta.

« Rodney, tout va bien ? »

Rodney le fixa un long moment avant de lui répondre.

« Oui, je vais m'installer dans la salle de derrière un moment, pour effectuer quelques transferts de données. »

« Heu, oui, oui, bien sûr. »

« Colonel, ça ne devrait pas prendre très longtemps, vous pouvez m'attendre ici, si vous voulez. »

« Oui, pas de problème. »

Rodney s'engouffra, portable sous le bras dans la dite salle.

**oOo**

**Laboratoire d'Ingénierie spatiale, 08 : 21**

Ils avaient perdu Rodney.

Cette pensée transperça John comme un coup de poignard.

L'homme qui venait de quitter le labo, n'était pas Rodney McKay. A peine une pâle copie. Pas de remarques sarcastiques, pas de petits sourires ironiques. Rien. Juste des réponses monosyllabiques. Oui, non, d'accord, si vous voulez. Lisse. Rodney était devenu lisse, sans aspérités, sans contours, sans profondeur. Comme si ce qu'il avait subi avait effacé ce qu'il était et laissé derrière un automate, quelqu'un qui respirait, qui mangeait, qui marchait, quelqu'un qui était en vie mais qui n'était pas _vivant_ (20)

John soupira. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Colonel ? »

Il leva les yeux.

« Radek. »

« Vous êtes sur que ça va ? »

Non, ça n'allait pas. John soupira et se leva. Il s'était installé devant la porte de la salle où se trouvait Rodney. Ce dernier avait raison, il avait tout du chien de garde.

« Oui, oui, c'est juste … »

« Vous l'avez retrouvé et il est en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte, Colonel. »

John fronça les sourcils et fixa l'ingénieur. Que savait-il au juste ? Zelenka lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il va retrouver son état normal, il faudra peut-être un peu de temps et … » il soupira, « et un peu d'effort de notre part … à tous ... Nous n'avons pas été beaucoup là pour lui ces derniers temps. Avec le projet G2, tout ce qu'il y avait à superviser … J'ai moi aussi un peu laissé tomber notre petit génie. »

« Nous l'avons tous laisser tomber, Radek. _Tous_. »

Zelenka hocha la tête.

« Mais nous allons changer ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

John acquiesça silencieusement et Radek retourna à sa console. John le suivit un moment des yeux. Il ne pensait pas que Radek savait exactement ce qui s'était passé mais il se faisait du souci pour Rodney. Ils s'en faisaient tous.

Il était plus que temps, non ?

**oOo**

Voilà, il avait terminé le dernier transfert de données. Son travail sur Atlantis était fini.

Rodney regarda autour de lui. Ce lieu lui était si familier qu'il aurait pu dire où se trouvait chaque composant électronique. Il faut dire qu'il était celui qui avait dépecé la plupart des technologies anciennes qu'ils avaient trouvées. Il remarqua quelque chose de vert sur un des bureaux. Il se leva et prit l'objet dans ses mains.

Le bouclier individuel (25).

Il n'avait jamais réussi à le recharger. Il le manipula un moment. Eteint, il était d'une couleur vert mat. Et Ford avait eu raison, il ressemblait bien à une tortue.

Ford. Encore un membre de leur équipe, disparu.

Rodney soupira et reposa le petit objet. Il se leva et allait retourner dans le laboratoire lorsqu'il se ravisa. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir Sheppard sur les talons. Il déposa l'ordinateur sur le bureau et griffonna une note à l'intention de Zelenka, puis il sortit de la petite pièce, sans se retourner.

**oOo**

**Quartiers résidentiels, 8 : 23**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il attendait.

McKay avait _disparu_ du laboratoire de recherches quatre jours auparavant. Un malaise du au stress et à la fatigue, voilà ce qu'avait dit Zelenka.

Bien sûr, McKay n'avait rien dit.

Oh, ce n'était pas qu'il ait eu particulièrement peur de ça. Il savait que McKay ne dirait rien. Ils ne disaient jamais rien. Il savait comment les choisir, ceux qui par sens du devoir, par peur ou par désespoir gardaient le silence. Il connaissait l'âme humaine et il savait en tirer partie.

Le Docteur Weir était venue le voir, quelques jours plus tôt, pour l'informer que McKay ne ferait pas partie de l'équipe qui partirait sur Mendecia, en fait, elle avait tout simplement, mais momentanément avait-elle préciser, reporter cette mission, en se noyant dans des explications maladroites. Il avait bien sûr accepté ce délai. Ses collaborateurs et lui-même repartiraient donc dès ce soir.

Mais avant, il avait quelque chose à faire. Ou plus exactement quelqu'un à voir.

Juste ... pour dire adieu.

**TBC** (oui, oui, promis juré ça va être sa fête ! Et dire que c'est moi qu'on traite de grande tortureuse … quoique, lui, il l'aura mérité sa séance de baffes !)

(25) Episode Hide and seek/Invulnérable.

(19) J'ignore si cela existe mais ça sonne bien et comme Radek est en principe chef ingénieur …

(20) Okay, c'est un peu _osé_ comme formulation, mais ça reflète assez bien ce qu'est devenu notre Rodnichou.


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic' ! Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos précieux encouragements.**

**oOo**

**14** – **Quartiers du Docteur Rodney McKay, 8 : 26**

Rodney entra dans ses quartiers dans un état second, sans même se rappeler de la manière dont il y était arrivé, le trajet avait ressemblé à ces paysages défilant à grande vitesse lorsque vous êtes à bord d'un train, flous et déformés.

Un peu comme lui.

Il soupira, posa sa veste sur le rebord de sa chaise de bureau et enleva son communicateur, puis entreprit de ranger sa chambre. Il regarda un moment autour de lui, cette petite chambre d'une quinzaine de mètres carrés avait été sa maison comme aucun autre appartement ne l'avait été auparavant.

Il ferma les yeux. C'était la bonne décision, il fallait qu'il parte. Il poussa un second soupir et tira son sac de dessous son lit. Le sac règlementaire de l'armée américaine. Incroyable ce que l'on pouvait mettre là dedans.

Rodney commença à ranger, commençant par ses vêtements, puis il décrocha ses cadres. C'était ce qu'il avait été autorisé à amené sur Atlantis : tous ses diplômes (21). Toute cette connaissance, toute cette puissance dont il s'enorgueillissait, qui le distinguait des autres, qui le définissait _lui_, toute cette connaissance avait été à l'origine de sa perte en fin de compte. C'est elle qui avait conduit Collins à la mort, elle qui avait failli détruire tout un système solaire, elle qui avait failli le tuer, lui et Sheppard.

Elle qui était à l'origine de son départ.

Que disait le dicton ? Celui qui a vécu par le feu, périra par le feu, ou une variante dans le genre (22). Lui le Docteur Rodney McKay avait vécu pour la science et avait été détruite par elle. Voilà qui ferait une belle épitaphe.

Rodney plaça les cadres dans le sac et se dirigea dans la salle de bains. Il rassembla ses affaires de toilettes et revint dans la petite chambre.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit lâcher tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

**oOo**

**Laboratoire d'Ingénierie spatiale, 08 : 44**

Sheppard regarda sa montre. Combien fallait-il de temps pour transférer des données d'un ordinateur à un autre ? Ouais, tout dépendait certainement de la complexité des dites données. Il était peut-être un génie des maths mais était complètement désemparé devant un ordinateur. A croire que « Windows pour les nuls » avait été écrit pour lui (23).

Il tapota avec ses doigts sur la table. Ce qui au bout de quelques minutes lui valu un regard noir de la part du scientifique qui se trouvait à ses côtés. _Okayyyyy_. Temps de récupérer McKay. Carson avait recommandé du repos et rester des heures durant ici, n'était certainement pas ce que l'écossais entendait par là.

John se leva et frappa à la porte de la petite salle.

Silence.

Il recommença, un peu plus fort cette fois. C'était bon signe non, si Rodney était tellement absorbé par ses recherches qu'il n'entendait rien ?

Re-Silence.

« Rodney ? »

Rien.

« Rodney, ça va ? »

Cette fois, il commençait à s'inquiéter. Carson avait dit que tout allait bien mais …

« Un problème Colonel ? »

Zelenka l'avait rejoint devant la porte.

« Oui, non, enfin, je n'en sais rien, Rodney ne répond pas. »

« Oh. »

Ils fixèrent tous les deux la porte un moment sans rien faire. Zelenka rompit le silence.

« Heu, si nous entrons, il pourrait être furieux … »

John hocha la tête. Zelenka reprit.

« Et McKay furieux c'est … _Brrrrrr_ ! »

John lui adressa un petit sourire. Oui, Mckay en rogne c'était quelque chose, déjà que c'était pas joli à voir lorsqu'il n'était pas franchement en colère ! S'ils le dérangeaient alors que tout allait bien, il allait faire une crise … d'un autre côté, John avait envie de le voir faire une crise. Ce nouveau McKay, si calme, si indifférent à tout, le mettait plus que mal à l'aise. John s'était attendu à ce qu'à son réveil, McKay l'abreuve d'insultes, l'engueule, lui dise ses quatre vérités, qu'il réagisse, mais à part son petit _breack down_ sur la digue, rien. Ni cri, ni pleurs.

Il prit sa décision et posa sa main sur le panneau d'ouverture, la porte coulissa et s'ouvrit … sur une pièce vide.

**oOo**

**Quartiers du Docteur Rodney McKay, 8 : 41**

NON ! Ce n'était pas possible, c'était fini … FINI ! Rodney frissonna.

« Et bien Docteur, surpris de me voir ? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais quitter Atlantis sans un _au revoir_.»

Le Docteur Elfidian (24) se tenait près du lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais, il semblerait que vous aussi vous quittiez la Cité, non ? »

Rodney ne répondit pas. Elfidian prit un des diplômes qui se trouvait juste sur le dessus du sac.

« Elisabeth ne m'avait pas dit que vous pensiez retourner sur votre planète d'origine, comment s'appelle t-elle au fait, ah oui, la Terre, drôle de nom... »

Elfidian continuait à sortir les cadres et les posait à côté du sac, il haussa un sourcil à la vue de celle d'un étrange animal à longue fourrure blanche (26).

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je crois que nous devrions … » il remis les cadres dans le sac puis déposa celui-ci par terre, « … utiliser ce lit une dernière fois. Venez ici. »

Elfidian s'assis sur le bord du lit, attendant que McKay le rejoigne, persuadé que ce dernier lui obéirait.

Après tout, il n'avait guère le choix, non ?

**oOo**

_Finifinifinifini_. Rodney s'accrochait à cette idée comme à un mantra. C'était fini. Il regardait Elfidian qui le fixait, son sourire découvrant de parfaites dents blanches. Des dents qui allaient mordre, dévorer, déchiqueter. C'était ce qu'était Elfidian, un prédateur. Et Rodney se sentait comme n'importe quelle proie acculée au fond d'un bois : terrorisé et désespéré.

_Finifinifinifini_. Rodney ferma les yeux. Non. Juste encore une fois, et après … après ce serait … Il avança vers le lit.

_STOP_ ! Rodney rouvrit les yeux. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Pas cette fois. Ils avaient le générateur, Rodney n'avait pas besoin de faire ça. Il s'arrêta.

Le sourire d'Elfidian se figea un moment, puis quelque chose passa dans ses yeux, comme une ombre.

« Je pourrais leur dire la vérité Rodney, vous savez. Leur dire ce qui s'est passé ses deux derniers mois. »

Elfidian se leva. Il voulait McKay _maintenant_ et il allait l'avoir, le terrien avait juste besoin d'être un peu _motivé_.

« Je pourrais leur dire que c'est vous qui m'avez approché, que vous étiez prêt à tout pour avoir ce générateur. »

Elfidian se tenait juste à côté de Rodney, il caressa sa joue, ses doigts suivirent la courbe de son cou, il se baissa et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« D'après vous, _qui_ croiraient-ils, vous ou moi ? »

**oOo**

Rodney fixait le mur derrière Elfidian. Ce dernier, rassuré par son silence, le guida vers le lit, en lui murmurant le chapelet habituel d'insanités à l'oreille. Rodney n'écoutait pas.

_D'après vous, qui croiraient-ils, vous ou moi ?_

La question tournait et tournait dans sa tête.

Le mendecien avait raison, personne ne le croirait : n'était il pas celui qui était prêt à sacrifier des vies humaines pour ... non, celui qui avait sacrifié une vie humaine tout ça pour mettre la main sur la plus extraordinaire source de puissance que l'humanité ait jamais connue ? Tout ça pour la gloire ? Un tel homme, après avoir vendu ainsi son âme, pouvait certainement vendre son corps, n'est-ce pas. C'est ce qu'il croirait tous.

Elfidian l'allongea sur le lit. Rodney se laissa faire, et tourna la tête vers le mur, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il la vit sur la table de chevet.

**oOo**

**Couloirs d'Atlantis, 8 : 49**

_Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. _

John était furieux. Non, furieux ne rendait pas justice à son humeur du moment, il était … Il était … Non mais _nondedieudenondedieudemerde_ ! Et si jamais … Si jamais il avait recommencer, comme sur la digue ! Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

En revanche, si jamais il était tranquillement dans ses quartiers, il allait juste le tuer.

John marchait d'un pas rapide, flanqué de Zelenka qui avait tenu à le suivre, serrant l'ordinateur de McKay dans ses bras.

Ils avaient trouvé son petit mot et c'était sa formulation mélodramatique qui avait alarmé John. Il y était question d'un adieu et d'un compliment. Même Radek avait été à la fois surpris et bouleversé par ce dernier, il est vrai que McKay n'était pas connu pour dispenser les compliments de manière quotidienne.

Ils arrivèrent près des quartiers résidentiels.

Rodney avait intérêt à être là, parce que sinon … Il allait vraiment le tuer !

**oOo**

**Quartiers du Docteur Rodney McKay, 8 : 49**

Une photo. C'était une simple photo. Il ne l'avait pas rangée avec les autres et elle était toujours là.

Elle avait été prise peu de temps après le siège des wraith, peu de temps après qu'ils aient sauvé la Cité.

Ensemble.

Elisabeth, Sheppard, Teyla, Carson, tous souriant, une coupe de champagne à la main, portant un toast. Teyla avait l'air un peu timide, elle n'aimait pas les photographies, technologie inconnue des athosiens. Sheppard avait les traits tirés et ses yeux démentaient un peu le sourire qui ornait son visage. Il se sentait responsable de la disparition de Ford. Carson et Elisabeth étaient fatigués eux aussi.

Et lui se trouvait juste au centre. Il était comme eux, des cernes sous les yeux, le teint palot. Mais il souriait. Ils souriaient tous.

Ils s'étaient battus et avaient survécu.

Se battre et survivre.

Rodney cligna des yeux.

_Se battre et survivre._

Rodney décida soudain qu'il voulait lui aussi survivre et pour ça ...

**oOo**

**Devant les quartiers de Rodney McKay, 8 : 51**

John et Zelenka arrivèrent enfin devant les quartiers de McKay. John leva le bras pour frapper sur la porte lorsque le premier cri retentit bloquant son geste. Il fut bientôt suivi, d'un autre, accompagné de bruit de lutte.

_Qu'est-ce que …_

John avait toujours été heureux de posséder le gène Ancien. Jusqu'à maintenant cependant, ç'avait surtout été parce que grâce à lui il pouvait piloter des Jumper, mais là, il était heureux de posséder le gène Ancien parce que lorsqu'il mit sa main sur le panneau de la porte, malgré le système de verrouillage, il n'eu aucune difficulté à ouvrir la porte.

**oOo**

Rodney se battait, avec ses mains, ses pieds, griffant, mordant, frappant à l'aveuglette, cherchant à faire tomber l'homme qui était sur lui, dont le poids le suffoquait. Et puis soudain, il n'y eu plus rien. Le poids avait disparu et il pouvait à nouveau respirer.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il poussa un cri.

« Hey Rodney, tout va bien, tout va bien, c'est fini. »

**oOo**

« Božínku ! _Spinavec_ ! » (27)

John s'élança mais Zelenka fut plus rapide que lui.

Le tchèque brandi l'ordinateur portable et en asséna un coup au violeur, celui-ci poussa un cri et se retourna, mais cela ne découragea pas Zelenka au contraire, d'un revers digne de McEnroe, il le frappa une seconde fois, l'envoyant au tapis pour de bon. L'homme s'étala par terre avec un bruit mat.

John se précipita vers Rodney.

Il était à moitié dévêtu et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux hagards, le corps secoué de tremblements. John posa sa main sur son épaule et Rodney hurla. Cette fois, John n'hésita pas et le prit dans ses bras.

« Hey Rodney, tout va bien, tout va bien, c'est fini. »

« _COLONEL_ ! Radeck ? Oh, mon Dieu ! »

John se retourna, Carson et Elisabeth se trouvaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elisabeth porta la main à sa bouche. Carson rejoignit John près de Rodney et appela une équipe médicale.

Oui, cette fois, c'était bel et bien fini.

**TBC** (non, je rigole, il manque juste l'épilogue … Bah oui, il y avait un prologue, donc, il faut un épilogue … pour demain, parce que là, il est 2 heures du mat' : DODO !)

(21) Dans une interview pour le SCIFI Magazine, David Hewlett, à qui le journaliste demandait ce que le Docteur Rodney McKay avait eu le droit d'emporter sur Atlantis, a répondu « Every ribbon, trophy and diploma he's ever won ».

(22) Proverbe biblique et parole attribuée au Christ, «Qui a tué par l'épée périra par l'épée», repris dans « Celui qui tirera l'épée périra par l'épée » (Matthieu 26:51-56).

(23) C'est Sheppard lui-même qui le dit dans l'épisode Intruder, saison 2.

(24) Ouais bon, vous aviez toutes deviné que c'était lui, mais seule Téli l'a dit !

(26) Episode Duet, saison 2 : nous avons une belle vue de la photo du chat de McKay sur sa table de chevet, je penche pour un persan !

(27) En tchèque très approximatif : « Mon Dieu ! Salaud ! ».


	16. Chapter 16

**oO Epilogue Oo**

**Une semaine plus tard …**

Rodney regardait l'océan.

Le ciel était dégagé, d'un bleu limpide et il profitait des derniers rayons du soleil. Il avait amené de quoi se couvrir et resterait jusqu'au coucher de soleil.

Carson lui avait recommandé du calme et du repos. Difficile de trouver plus calme que ce coin perdu de la Cité. Même si la première fois qu'il y était venu n'était pas, loin de là, lié à un évènement heureux, Rodney se sentait à l'aise ici. Quant au repos … Zelenka lui avait formellement interdit de mettre un pied dans le labo, sous menace de sévères rétributions. D'habitude, Rodney ne se laissait guère impressionner par les menaces du tchèque mais il avait vu de quoi il était capable … Rodney sourit. Zelenka lui avait rendu son ordinateur – celui-ci faisait désormais du bruit lorsqu'on le secouait – avec une petite grimace contrite. Qui aurait cru que Hewlett Packard faisait un matériel aussi solide ! En tous les cas, plus solide que la tête d'un mendécien.

Les mendéciens.

Il étaient retournés chez eux minus leur plus brillant scientifique. Elfidian avait une sévère commotion cérébrale ainsi que l'omoplate droite fracturée et Carson avait refusé qu'il reparte dans cet état. L'écossais avait insisté pour être le médecin responsable d'Elfidian mais Rodney ignorait si c'était par respect du serment d'Hippocrate ou parce qu'il pensait que son staff, majoritairement féminin, réagirait, disons _négativement_, face à un violeur. Face à _son_ violeur.

Elisabeth était allée sur Mendecia en personne expliquer ce qui s'était passé et était revenue plus en colère encore qu'en partant. Il s'avérait que le gouvernement mendécien connaissait les _pratiques_ d'intimidation d'Elfidian mais qu'il le laissait faire : après tout, il était leur plus brillant _cerveau_ !

Rodney se demandait si c'était aussi le cas avec lui, si ce n'était pas aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles Elisabeth, Sheppard et les autres avaient accepté qu'il continue, malgré un mort et plus d'inconnues que de certitudes, à travailler sur le projet Arcturus.

Ils étaient tous à la merci des wraith, les mendeciens comme les atlantes, et donc à la merci d'une technologie potentiellement capable de les annihiler. Les vrais héros étaient les scientifiques et ce qu'ils pouvaient accomplir. Elisabeth avait autorisé Carson à travailler avec les Hoffans dans l'espoir de trouver une telle arme, elle l'avait autorisé à expérimenter sur des humains et sur le wraith qu'ils avaient capturés (28).

Ils étaient des désespérés. Et le désespoir conduit souvent à écarter éthique et déontologie. Seul compte le résultat. Navrant, horrible, abominable mais si _humain_.

Ils étaient tous coupables en fin de compte.

« Hey. »

Rodney perdu dans ses pensées sursauta.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

Sheppard se tenait là, une chaise pliante dans une main et un panier à pique nique dans l'autre.

« Colonel. »

« Je peux … ? »

Sheppard désignait l'espace qui se trouvait à côté de Rodney. Ce dernier hésita un moment avant de répondre.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Sheppard déplia la chaise et s'installa. Il posa le panier devant lui.

« Vous comptez me _séduire_ avec un repas au clair de lune, Colonel ? »

**oOo**

John sourit. Il savait parfaitement à quoi Rodney faisait allusion : ce fameux pique nique avec Chaya (29) il y avait un an de cela.

« McKay, si je voulais _séduire_ quelqu'un, ce panier contiendrais le fin du fin : un petit Gamay par exemple, avec une salade de roquettes au roquefort et aux lardons, le tout accompagné de petits pains chauds et croustillants et bien sûr pour finir, d'un mœlleux au chocolat, et non pas, » il commença à fouiller le panier, et remarqua que Rodney se tortillait sur sa chaise longue pour essayer de voir ce qu'il contenait, « des barres chocolatées, dont la seule lecture de la composition donnerait une crise cardiaque à un nutritionniste, de MRE, dont la composition est quant à elle le plus grand secret de l'US Army et d'un soda, dont la teneur en sucre devrait suffire pour éviter toute _syncope_ (30). »

« Oh vraiment Colonel vous êtes _siiiiiiiii_ drôle. Passez moi ça, puisque de toute manière vous n'allez pas le manger. »

John lui tendit les barres chocolatées. Carson trouvait que Rodney n'avait pas repris suffisamment de poids mais à voir la vitesse à laquelle furent englouties les trois barres TWIX, ce problème ne subsisterait pas longtemps.

Malheureusement, il en restait d'autres.

« Comment allez vous ? »

Rodney se tourna vers lui un moment puis retourna à l'observation de l'océan. Il lui répondit sans le regarder.

« Heightmeyer dit que je vais mieux. »

« Oh, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? »

« Oui, ce matin, je lui ai hurlé dessus, je veux dire vraiment hurler, et j'ai aussi cassé quelque chose, un vase je crois, positivement hideux, pas une grande perte, mais ça va être difficile de retrouver des carreaux de rechange pour la porte vitrée en revanche. »

John resta silencieux et Rodney reprit.

« C'est étrange non, que quelqu'un soit si content parce que je pousse des cris d'hystérique et que je casse de la vaisselle. »

« Rodney, je suis déso- »

Rodney l'interrompit, visiblement agacé.

« Vous êtes désolé, oui, je sais. » Rodney se tourna vers lui et sur un ton mi sérieux mi ironique ajouta. « Ca pourrait prendre un peu de temps Colonel, mais je suis sûr que si vous y travailler vous pourrez regagner ma confiance. »

OUCH ! Et un direct au plexus, un !

John compris immédiatement l'allusion. C'était pratiquement mots pour mots ce qu'il avait dit à Rodney lorsque celui-ci s'était excusé pour le fiasco du projet Arcturus (31). Il soupira.

« Je crois que j'ai bien mérité ça, hein ? »

Rodney le fixa intensément.

« Oui, je le crois, Colonel. »

John hocha la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que John ne pose une question, la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Rodney s'était réveillé.

« Et maintenant ? »

**oOo**

Rodney fixait le ciel. Le soleil commençait sa descente laissant derrière lui des marques roses et rouges. Le spectacle était magnifique.

Rodney comprit ce que la question voulait dire et plus important, il comprit ce qu'elle ne disait pas : comment fait on pour réparer ce qui a été brisé ? Peut-on y arriver ?

Et pour une fois, Rodney n'avait pas la réponse, lui qui pourtant été habitué à avoir réponse à tout.

« Maintenant … » Rodney se cala dans sa chaise longue, puis plongea la main dans le sac qu'il avait amené et en sortit … deux bières ! Il en tendit une à Sheppard. « … Nous buvons de la _vraie_ bière (33) et nous contemplons le coucher de soleil. A la votre ! »

John regarda l'étiquette : Maudite (32). Parfait, ça collait parfaitement à son humeur. Il sourit à Rodney, lui rendit son toast et porta la bouteille à sa bouche.

Ils restèrent là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse dans les flots.

**Fini ! **

_Je ne voulais pas d'une « happy end », où tout le monde se pardonne ce qui, à mon avis, ne correspond pas aux personnages de SGA et n'est par ailleurs, pas très réaliste ! Et puis, le ton général de cette fic' se prétait à une fin, pleine d'espoir, mais pas pleinement « heureuse »._

(28) Episode Poisoning the well/Sérum.

(29) Episode Sanctuary/Hors d'atteinte.

(30) Sorte de private joke. Meilleure en VO qu'en VF d'ailleurs. Dans l'épisode Hide and Seeck/Invulnérable, McKay a un malaise. Beckett lui dit qu'il a fait une syncope ce qui déplait à notre scientifique, car est un peu trop connoté « Je m'évanouis pour pas grand-chose ». En anglais, Beckett utilise le verbe to faint, qui correspond à s'évanouir (comme une vierge effarouchée !) et Rodney donne sa version des évènements « he passed out from manly hunger » !

(31) C'est la traduction sur laquelle commence cette fic', juste après l'épilogue (NBP n°2).

(32) La Maudite est une bière (je crois brune) canadienne, assez forte (8 pour cent d'alcool) appréciée surtout des québécois.

(33) La BUD weiser une des bières les plus bues dans le monde fait 5 pour cent d'alcool. Les bières américaines se situent entre 3 et 5 pour cent, contre jusqu'à 9 pour cent pour les bières canadiennes !


End file.
